La Fille aux Merveilles
by Marquise des Ombres
Summary: Après son voyage au Pays des Merveilles, Alice embarque vers la Chine. Forte de ses ambitions, la jeune fille est bien décidée à poursuivre l'œuvre de son père. Cependant, la Reine Rouge n'a pas dit son dernier mot et compte bien se venger...
1. Un retour attendu

**Fan fiction/Disclaimers : **sur Alice au Pays des Merveilles d'après l'adaptation de Tim Burton

**Pairing :** Alice, le chapelier fou et toute sa joyeuse bande ( + créations personnelles )

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Après son voyage au Pays des Merveilles, Alice embarque vers la Chine. Forte de ses ambitions, la jeune fille est bien décidée à poursuivre l'œuvre de son père. Cependant, la Reine Rouge n'a pas dit son dernier mot et compte bien se venger...

**Genre :** Fantastique

**Publication :** 2009

**O°O°O**

**LA FILLE AUX MERVEILLES**

**O°**

**Chapitre 1**

**Un retour attendu**

**O°**

Doucement, le navire s'éloignait du port pour glisser sur les flots gris. La chevelure blonde d'Alice ondulait dans l'air pour caresser ses joues rafraîchies par le vent. Elle souriait sans même s'en rendre compte tandis qu'elle contemplait la coque du bateau fendre l'écume. Accrochée aux cordages, elle faisait à l'instant même figure de proue.

Elle ne cessait de penser à l'aventure qu'elle avait vécu, aux êtres étranges qu'elle avait rencontré...

— Faites attention ma chère, déclara paternellement Lord Ascot qui s'était approché d'elle.

Au dernier moment l'aristocrate avait décidé d'embarquer...

Tournant son visage vers le quinquagénaire, la jeune fille lui sourit puis s'écarta.

— Je voulais seulement me rendre compte... répondit mystérieusement Alice.

Cette réponse fit rire lord Ascot avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

— Vous parlez par énigme, comme votre père. Paix à son âme, mon cher associé me manque beaucoup.

— A moi aussi...

Alice ne s'était pas départie de son sourire même au souvenir de Charles Kingsleigh. Il lui manquait pourtant plus que jamais après son périple mais cette expérience l'avait apaisée.

Ce fut si extraordinaire qu'elle avait l'espoir inconscient qu'elle reverrait son père un jour, là-bas, au Pays des Merveilles...

— Je m'en retourne mon enfant. Ne prenez surtout pas froid.

Les mains dans son dos, Lord Ascot s'éloigna pour retourner à sa cabine. De son côté, Alice avait repris son poste. Elle ne pouvait expliquer le sentiment qui l'animait tel un serein tumulte, un chaos apaisant dans son esprit illuminé...

Elle émit un petit rire en repensant aux paroles de son père quand elle était enfant et ce qu'elle avait répété au Chapelier alors qu'il doutait de lui : être fou c'est être quelqu'un de bien.

Paupières closes, la jeune fille se laissa bercer par le mouvement du bateau. Elle appréciait ce léger vertige causé par le roulis régulier du navire quand elle crut entendre un murmure :

_**Alice...**_

Ouvrant vivement les yeux, elle tendit son oreille mais ne saisit que la rumeur des marins et les bruits ordinaires du bateau. Ses sourcils clairs plissés, elle fixa à nouveau la mer, quelque peu intriguée...

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Alice se perdit à nouveau dans le paysage et ses pensées.

Le ciel gardait encore le voile morne d'un petit matin brumeux dissimulant le soleil derrière les nuages .

_**Alice...**_

Cette fois, elle sursauta car elle avait distinctement entendu son prénom.

Concentrée, la jeune fille tenta de percer la rumeur marine.

_**Tu dois revenir Alice...**_

— Absolem ? demanda-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix d'un sage inoubliable.

_**Ouvre les yeux petite sotte !**_

Surprise, elle obéit pour découvrir un papillon aux ailes bleues voletant devant son visage. Son cœur se mit à cogner devant l'apparition de ce petit être du Pays des Merveilles.

— Que faites-vous là ? dit-elle en contemplant la minuscule face bleue de l'ancienne chenille.

Plus tôt, à l'heure d'embarquer, elle avait bien vu ce même papillon voler autour d'elle et s'était bien doutée qu'il s'agissait d'Absolem. Cependant, elle pensait à un_ au revoir_...

_**Je suis venu te chercher Alice, nous avons besoin de toi !**_

— Besoin de moi ? répéta-t-elle.

_**Une menace plane sur notre monde, plane sur ton univers... tu n'as pas terminé !**_

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

_**Chaque réponse viendra en temps et en heure, hâte-toi !**_

— Mais je ne peux pas ! répondit-t-elle. J'ai des choses à faire ici, je dois aller en Chine !

Absolem se posa sur le bout de son nez forçant la jeune fille à loucher.

_**As-tu déjà perdu ta plussoyance petite sotte ?**_

— Je ne suis pas une petite sotte ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête pour qu'Absolem change de perchoir. Et non, je n'ai aucunement perdu ma plussoyance !

_**Alors rejoins-nous...**_

Sur ces paroles, il voleta à l'horizon puis s'évapora dans l'air.

— Attendez Absolem ! Comment retourner là-bas ?

Bien évidemment, elle n'entendit aucune réponse.

Soufflant de manière peu distinguée pour une jeune fille, elle s'accouda sur la rambarde, l'esprit totalement chamboulé.

Comment revenir à présent ? Elle était si loin du terrier qui menait au Pays des Merveilles pensa-t-elle.

_**Penche toi...**_

— Absolem ?

Baladant son regard en tout sens, elle ne trouva nulle part l'insecte sage.

_**Penche toi...**_ entendit-elle à nouveau.

Incertaine, elle se pencha mais ne vit que la coque découper le tissu de la mer.

_**Encore...**_

Plus encore intriguée, elle se pencha bien plus sur le vide s'accrochant aux cordes maintenant quelques lourds appareils sur le pont. En cet instant, alors qu'elle sondait les flots gris, le cordage céda.

Criant, elle chuta dans le vide, prête à sentir l'eau glacée et la douleur qu'elle éprouverait en se faisant écraser par le navire.

Les yeux fermés, Alice se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber... mais sans ressentir l'eau la submerger. Rouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait plongé dans la mer et s'enfonçait dans ses profondeurs abyssales. On aurait dit que l'eau ne la touchait pas car elle pouvait ouvrir la bouche et respirer, mais par dessus tout, elle ne semblait pas mouillée. Elle ne voyait qu'une lumière bleue et diffuse autour d'elle où des rais lumineux éclairaient cet univers inconnu. Tête la première, elle coulait à une vitesse vertigineuse quand elle vit le fond de la mer où un grand trou noir semblait l'attendre.

Alors qu'elle tombait à l'intérieur, le lieu s'illumina et la jeune fille se vit filer dans un tunnel décoré étrangement, un peu comme le terrier. Elle discerna dans sa course une tapisserie fleurie sur laquelle des portraits de femmes étaient accrochés. Comme elle avait évité le piano dans sa précédente aventure, elle esquiva une commode toute de nacre qui l'éblouit à son passage. Fermant les paupières, elle ne put contourner un sofa rose sur lequel elle se retrouva allongée. Il adoucit sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et ne la projette plus vivement dans le tunnel. Tandis qu'elle évitait de nouveau un service à thé et passait devant une fenêtre ornée de rideaux mauves, elle distingua devant elle une sorte de miroir. S'approchant, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait de la surface de l'eau.

Émettant un nouveau cri, la jeune fille se sentit réellement voler dans le vide avant d'atteindre durement un plancher.

Un peu sonnée, elle tenta de se remettre debout avant d'entendre un clappement de mains.

— Oh oh oh, te revoilà enfin Alice !

Levant la tête, elle rencontra le visage souriant du Chapelier au beau milieu d'une pièce circulaire.

— Quelque chose me dit que tu vas avoir besoin de ça !

Sur ces paroles, il sortit de derrière son dos un chapeau aux gigantesques bords qu'il posa sur la tête d'Alice.

— Un, deux... se mit-il à énumérer.

Debout, la jeune fille regarda son vieil ami et se demanda pourquoi il comptait de la sorte jusqu'à sentir une averse ou plutôt, un torrent se déverser sur sa tête. Plus exactement, sur son chapeau servant à l'instant même de parapluie...

— Et trois ! cria-t-il en regardant Alice au milieu d'une grande flaque d'eau salée.

— Merci Chapelier, finit-elle par répondre en s'avançant vers lui.

Il sourit en entendant sa douce voix. Elle lui avait manqué...

— Mon chapeau te va bien ! Oh oui oui, il te va très bien ! Il est bien proportionné, idéal, parfait, magnifique, superbement superbe, gran... déclara-t-il tout de go en perdant son regard dans le vague.

Alice sourit puis posa ses mains sur les joues blanches de l'étrange personnage.

— Chapelier... prononça-t-elle pour le ramener à la réalité.

De retour au présent, il posa ses grands yeux verts dans les siens.

— Oh tu es là Alice, tu es bien de retour.

Elle étira de nouveau ses lèvres, aussi heureuse qu'il était lui-même de la revoir. Alors qu'elle retirait se mains, elle entendit les gonds d'une porte grincer et se retourna.

Dans la pièce venaient d'arriver le Lièvre de Mars et le Loir.

— Elle est là ! Elle est là ! Elle veut du thé, elle veut du thé ! Du thé oui, du thé avec du sucre, du citron, de la crème, de la moutarde ! s'égosilla le lièvre en sortant une tasse ébréchée avant de jouer avec.

— Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre le thé ! Rétorqua le Loir vêtu de rose en se postant devant Alice.

— C'est toujours l'heure de prendre le thé, répondit le Chapelier en levant son index en l'air.

Sur ce, il prit la main d'Alice pour la conduire vers une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. La poussant, il l'introduit dans une toute petite pièce occupée par une grande table couverte de services à thé et de gâteaux alléchants.

— Installe-toi, reprit le Chapelier en présidant la tablée suivit du Loir et du Lièvre.

La jeune fille prit place en acceptant la tasse fumante que lui tendait le grand chapeauté et cette scène lui rappela dûment un épisode antérieur.

— Nous allons t'expliquer pourquoi tu es de retour parmi nous, déclara-t-il en regardant Alice.

**O°O°O**

**Ndla : ** Bonjour à mes éventuels lecteurs ! Juste un petit mot pour vous remercier de m'avoir lu et si vous avez envie de laisser un commentaire, je vous en prie, n'hésitez pas. Au plaisir...


	2. Des desseins qui se confrontent

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 2**

**Des desseins qui se confrontent**

**O°**

— Non, le thé avant tout ! Le thé avant tout ! hoqueta le Lièvre de Mars en lançant contre le mur la même tasse avec laquelle il jouait auparavant.

— Oui, buvons d'abord, déclara le Chapelier avant de se servir lui aussi du thé.

Portant la porcelaine à ses lèvres, la jeune fille savoura quelques instant le chaud breuvage. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa délicieuse boisson, elle attendit que ses compagnons veuillent bien lui parler.

— As tu fini ? demanda le Chapelier avec ce sourire si singulier.

— Oui merci. Pouvez-vous maintenant m'expliquer pourquoi je suis ici ?

— La Reine Rouge est de retour ! s'exclama Le loir avant de croquer dans un gâteau, mouillant ses moustaches de crème pâtissière.

— Quoi ? s'écria Alice en bondissant de sa chaise et faisant ainsi tomber le chapeau qu'elle avait encore sur la tête.

— De retour ! Oui de retour ! La vilaine Reine veut se venger ! Coupez lui la tête, coupez-lui la tête ! s'égosilla le Lièvre tout en plongeant sous la table pour se cacher.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact voyons, répondit le Chapelier en levant à nouveau son index en l'air.

Cette fois il ne souriait plus mais fixait le vide.

— Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! s'impatienta légèrement Alice par crainte d'un terrible événement.

_**La patience est une vertu jeune fille**_

Une voix venait de briser le silence qui s'était installé pour résonner dans la petite pièce. Deux yeux félidés aux reflets turquoise apparurent devant Alice avant que Cheshire ne se matérialise totalement.

— Heureux de te revoir, Champion... déclara-t-il avant de poser son séant sur une chaise près du Chapelier.

— Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? réitéra Alice en se rasseyant.

— Le puis-je ? rétorqua le chat en grattant son menton d'un ongle acéré. Oui, j'en suis capable mais je ne crois pas que ce soit mon rôle ou plutôt, nôtre rôle...

— Mais... mais vous venez pourtant de dire que vous m'éclaireriez ! balbutia Alice en s'adressant à tout le monde.

—Il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir la Reine Blanche Alice, intervint enfin le Chapelier en souriant de nouveau.

— Vous auriez pu le dire tout de suite, répliqua Alice. Vous voulez me rendre folle d'inquiétude ?

Le rire du Lièvre caché sous la table se mit à retentir suivit de celui du Chat, du Loir et du Chapelier.

—Oui folle ! Ah folle comme nous ! Tout le monde est fou ici ! cria le Lièvre de Mars en reprenant sa place et buvant une grande gorgée de thé.

S'apprêtant à passer la porte, la jeune fille se retourna.

— Euh... je veux bien aller voir la Reine mais je ne sais même pas où je suis.

— Tu es, enfin nous sommes, chez Tante Philomène. Viens, je vais te la présenter. Après tout, nous sommes dans sa maison et c'est impoli de ne pas saluer l'hôtesse, oui très impoli ! Tu verras, elle est gentille mais un peu " illuminée " ! Ah ! Elle ne cesse de parler d'un royaume lointain et d'un roi qui l'aurait épousée. Elle dit qu'il reviendra la chercher. Ah ! dit le Chapelier en prenant la main d'Alice.

Décidément, si ce n'était une ressemblance sonore, la Tante Philomène semblait avoir des points communs avec Tante Imogène.

Sortant du salon de thé, la jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau dans la pièce circulaire. Elle vit alors une porte qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant... l'étrange chapeauté s'arrêta devant et tapa deux petits coups au battant.

— Entrez, entrez ! s'éleva une voix qui ressemblait à celle d'une cantatrice.

Saisissant la poignée, le Chapelier ouvrit la porte et immédiatement, une lueur bleue aveugla Alice. Une fois qu'elle se fut habituée à cette étrange lumière, ses iris se contractèrent en découvrant une sorte de laboratoire et la fameuse Tante Philomène.

—Ah Chapelier ! s'exclama-t-elle en gloussant. Oh et voici Alice ! Approche donc ma jolie !

Obéissant, elle s'approcha de l'étrange femme ou plutôt, créature, qui s'agitait devant diverses fioles colorées. Sa peau semblait d'écailles bien qu'elle avait l'allure d'une femme ordinaire si ce n'était sa chevelure bleue ondulant dans l'air comme si elle se trouvait dans l'eau. Sa robe ceignant ses formes plus que généreuses était d'un vert électrique et comportait une interminable traîne. A cette excroissance de tissu était accrochés une multitude de coquillages et de fleurs marines.

— Tu te poses des questions, n'est-il pas ? demanda soudainement Tante Philomène.

— Oui, répondit Alice. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici.

— Tu dois demander audience à la Reine Blanche mais pour cela, il te faut sortir d'ici et tu vas avoir besoin de mon aide. Nous sommes dans une contrée reculée, loin de Marmoréal et seule une des mes potions peut te conduire là-bas. Le voyage serait trop long si tu devais seulement te servir de tes jolies jambes. Cependant, nous serons amenées à nous revoir bien vite, avant même que mon roi ne vienne me chercher ! Tu comprendras pourquoi...

Sans perdre de temps, Tante Philomène rassembla diverses fioles sans oublier une carapace de tortue. Fredonnant un air semblant familier à Alice, Tante Philomène mélangea plusieurs substance avant de secouer la carapace qui répandit une poudre bleutée.

Une fois tous les ingrédient mélangés, elle tendit le bol à la jeune fille contenant la potion qu'elle venait de préparer.

— Bois et tu te retrouveras en un rien de temps au château de la Reine Blanche ! déclara Tante Philomène.

Soupirant imperceptiblement, Alice lança un œil au Chapelier qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Avançant sa bouche vers le récipient, elle but le liquide qui laissa un goût acidulé sur sa langue.

En cet instant, elle crut se liquéfier littéralement. Fermant les yeux sous cette étrange sensation, elle se sentit reprendre forme très vite.

Alors qu'elle relevait ses paupières, Alice s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin du château... au beau milieu du bassin.

— Merci Tante Philomène... murmura ironiquement la jeune fille en sortant de l'eau.

Cette fois, elle était vraiment trempée.

Empruntant l'allée menant aux portes de la salle d'audience, Alice passa devant deux gardes aux tête de pions d'échiquier.

Elle pénétra dans la gigantesque salle et vit, trônant sur son siège, la Reine Blanche. Égale à son souvenir, elle apparaissait dans toute sa splendeur éthérée.

— Alice ! Nous t'attendions... déclara celle-ci en se levant tandis que la jeune anglaise s'inclinait en une profonde révérence.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondit-t-elle.

— Nous te devons une explication ma chère...

La Reine Blanche avait ponctué ses paroles d'une caresse sur la joue d'Alice.

—Viens, reprit-elle. Allons dans mes appartements, ainsi tu pourras revêtir des vêtements secs. Tante Philomène n'a décidément jamais su viser juste...

Faisant un ample mouvement de bras, elle sourit à la jeune fille.

Sinuant jusqu'aux appartements, la Reine tendit la main vers un paravent argenté aux motifs floraux.

— Une tenue t'attend, change-toi et nous parlerons.

Passant derrière les panneaux brillants, Alice découvrit une robe à rayures blanches et grises accompagnée de ballerines argentées.

S'habillant de ces féeriques atours, elle sortit de derrière le paravent et s'avança devant la Reine.

Seul un bras était couvert de tissu et l'autre libéré de toute entrave pour découvrir une épaule laiteuse. Une frange diaphane recouvrait sa poitrine rappelant le ruban qui ceignait sa taille fine. Les rayures de la robe partaient en tout sens jusqu'à finir là où la coupe s'achevait en sortes de lambeaux ciselés.

— S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous me dire la raison de mon retour ? demanda Alice dont l'impatience était à son comble.

Hochant la tête, la Reine Blanche se dirigea vers le balcon tout en déclarant.

— Malgré sa sentence, ma sœur a trouvé le moyen de s'échapper de sa prison. Elle se terre quelque part dans une contrée au delà du domaine des eaux, dans un lieux sordide fait de sombres forêts et de marécages. Là-bas vit un peuple toujours fidèle à la Reine Rouge et celle-ci est en train de reconstituer une armée, aidée de son Valet. Mon règne est en danger et le courroux de ma sœur sans borne. Je crains pour mon Royaume...

Ses sourcils clairs froncés, Alice buvait les mots de la Reine Blanche tout en sentant son cœur battre plus fort.

— Mais... la mort du Jabberwocky devait ramener la paix en ce royaume ! s'exclama la jeune Anglaise dépitée.

— Nous le pensions aussi, répondit la souveraine en posant sa main sur le bras de son interlocutrice. Il y a pire que la méchanceté, pire qu'une sombre ambition : il y a la rancune et la haine. Tu es notre Champion Alice et pardonne-nous... mais nous avons encore besoin de toi.

La Reine Blanche posa ses grands yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait l'impression que ces paroles tournaient violemment dans son esprit.

Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'elle avait quitté le Pays des Merveilles, laissant celui-ci dans la liesse d'une sérénité retrouvée. Elle avait vaincu ses craintes en mettant tout son cœur pour sauver cette contrée imaginaire ou non, pour tuer cette créature dragonesque et par dessus tout, retrouver sa plussoyance.

Alors qu'elle regardait la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle, la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle ne supportait définitivement pas l'idée que ce monde finisse en ruines.

— Es-tu prête à nous aider une nouvelle fois ? demanda la Reine. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ramène chez toi Alice, nous ne t'obligeons en rien. Nous comprendrons ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit...

Tournant son visage, Alice répondit résolument :

— Oui, je suis prête. Je ne laisserai pas cet endroit devenir le fief de la Reine Rouge.

Étirant ses lèvres en un sourire ravie, Mirana répondit :

— Nous t'en sommes reconnaissants, sois-en certaine. Laisse-moi maintenant te confier ce qu'il va te falloir faire. Rassure-toi, tu ne seras pas seule dans ta quête.

**O°O°O**


	3. En route vers l'aventure

**O°O°O  
**

**Chapitre 3**

**En route vers l'aventure**

**O°**

Accoudée à la balustrade surplombant le fief de la Reine Blanche, Alice contemplait le paysage. Une végétation émeraude, des fleurs et des arbres pastels, une longue cascade aux reflets mauves entre autres éléments merveilleux dévoilaient un univers magique et fantastique.

Cela ne peut être le fruit de mon imagination... pensa la jeune fille éblouie par cette vision enchanteresse. Cependant, ses douces pensées finirent rapidement par s'estomper, supplantées par des réflexions plus sérieuses.

Elle songeait à ce que lui avait confié la souveraine...

_Il n'y a plus d'alternative Alice. Il va falloir te confronter à Iracebeth en prenant la tête de notre légion. Tu as vaincu le Jabberwocky et en tant que Champion, tu es la seule à pouvoir sauver ce monde de ma pauvre sœur. Retourne chez Tante Philomène, elle t'aidera à traverser le Domaine des eaux afin d'atteindre les terres marécageuses. Sur ton chemin, tu rencontreras des amis qui t'aideront dans ton prochain combat. Convaincs Beltainore, le maître du Domaine des eaux de se rallier à notre cause, nous avons besoin de ses pouvoirs. Quand tu seras parvenue aux confins de cette sombre contrée, mon armée et moi-même te rejoindrons pour la bataille finale._

Alice ne savait si elle réussirait cette fois mais se savait déterminée à faire tout son possible !

Tandis qu'elle faisait demi tour pour rejoindre la Reine Blanche et lui annoncer son départ, elle rencontra Tweedledee et Tweedledum.

— Te revoilà ! dit l'un.

— Oui c'est bien elle ! dit l'autre.

— Bonjour les garçons, répondit Alice en regardant les têtes rondes des deux frères. Je présume que vous êtes au courant. Est-ce vous qui allez m'accompagner ?

Les petits bonshommes se mirent soudainement à trembler comme des feuilles en faisant rouler leurs yeux de tous les côtés.

Le souvenir d'Iracebeth avait suffit à littéralement les terrifier. De son côté, elle devait reconnaître, malgré sa volonté, qu'elle aussi avait peur... la Reine lui avait dit qu'elle ne serait pas seule dans cette aventure mais elle craignait que cela ne soit faux ou du moins, pas totalement vrai.

Alice sourit et se contenta de cette réponse plus que parlante. Elle tapota gentiment leurs crânes chauves en passant près d'eux pour atteindre la sale du trône non sans ressentir un double regard peser dans son dos.

**O°O°O**

Ses cheveux dansant avec le vent, Alice chevauchait cette même monture qu'elle avait un jour fuit et sauvée. Sa fourrure blanche chatouillait ses jambes tandis que la créature filait à toute allure.

Rapidement, Bundersnatch l'emmena à l'étrange moulin biscornu du Chapelier qui, comme à son habitude, prenait le thé en compagnie du Loire et de Cheschire.

Tirant sur les poils du monstre, celui-ci s'arrêta et laissa sa cavalière descendre.

— Êtes vous donc toujours en train de boire le thé ? demanda la jeune fille, amusée.

— Presque ! répondit le Chapelier avec un grand sourire.

— La Reine m'a demandé de venir vous voir afin que vous m'aidiez à retourner voir Tante Philomène, dit Alice en regardant les yeux hypnotiques du chat.

— Nul doute que tu vas avoir besoin de notre aide, déclara le félin en tournant son regard vers le Loire avec une lueur prédatrice

Celle-ci, qui avait vu l'œillade affamée du chat, sortit son aiguille et le menaça d'une botte bien placée.

— Viens Alice, suis-moi ! s'exclama le Chapelier en saisissant la main de la jeune Anglaise.

Se laissant balader par son étrange ami, ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison asymétrique.

L'intérieur ressemblait exactement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée.

Le papier peint vert clair recouvrant les murs était parsemé de petits hauts-de-forme émeraude. La pièce était encombrée d'une multitudes de meubles et d'objets. Des fauteuils, guéridons et horloges se confrontaient à une machine à coudre en forme de lièvre, des mètres de tissus colorés jonchaient le plancher accompagnés de dizaines de chapeaux plus différents les uns que les autres.

Tout cela et plus encore formait un tableau incroyable car tout ce qui se trouvait ici était tordu et tortueux, à l'image de la maison.

Laissant Alice au milieu de ce bric à brac, le Chapelier se mit à fureter dans la pièce.

— Où l'ai-je donc mise ? Non pas là, pas là non plus... soufflait le Chapeauté en furetant de partout.

— Que cherches-tu ? demanda la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse ne fut nécessaire car son ami brandissait déjà une petite fiole opaline. Il venait de la sortir du tas de cendres qui gisait dans le foyer de la cheminée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est un moyen de transport ! Ah, ça va être amusant ! Moins que lorsque tu as voyagé sur mon chapeau mais tout de même, ça reste amusant !

Alice avança ses mains vers la fiole pour s'en saisir et frôla au passage les doigts du Chapelier.

Elle tressaillit imperceptiblement mais resta surprise par cette émotion. Posant son regard dans celui du Chapelier, elle contempla quelques secondes ses iris verts non sans légèrement rougir.

Quand il vit le rose marquer les pommettes d'Alice, il esquissa ce doux sourire qui termina de troubler l'Anglaise.

— Je dois... tout boire ? demanda-t-elle en baissant enfin les yeux sur le flacon.

— A vrai dire, si tu veux bien m'en laisser un peu pour que je puisse t'accompagner... répondit-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de laisser un sourire éclairer ses traits. Se jetant spontanément contre le Chapelier, elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Elle ne se rendit compte de son geste seulement lorsque la chevelure frisée de son ami chatouilla sa joue.

Reculant vivement, elle vit le Chapelier baisser les yeux à terre avant de ramener son regard vers elle en souriant timidement.

— Pardon... je suis si rassurée que tu viennes avec moi, murmura-t-elle en époussetant un peu de cendres sur la fiole.

— Je le suis aussi, répondit-il en redressant son chapeau qui avait un peu glissé dans l'étreinte.

Hochant la tête, elle débouchonna le flacon et le porta à ses lèvres.

— C'est comme cligner des yeux et se retrouver ailleurs ah ! Je te rejoins, la prévint-il alors qu'elle avalait le liquide.

Comme si Alice avait ingurgité du jus de citron, elle ferma les yeux sous l'amertume et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, se retrouva dans le vestibule circulaire de la maison de Tante Philomène.

— Le thé est bien meilleur que ce machin là ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Faisant volte face, elle vit son étrange ami grimacer tout en fourrant la fiole dans sa poche puis s'avancer vers la porte du laboratoire.

Avant qu'il ne tape, le timbre grave de Tante Philomène s'éleva, les invitant à entrer.

— Vous voilà revenus ! Tout est prêt afin que vous puissiez effectuer votre voyage ! déclara la plantureuse créature à écailles en donnant une petite bourse noire à Alice.

Celle-ci, curieuse, ouvrit le sachet de tissu et y versa le contenu dans sa main.

— Il y en a une pour vous deux, bien entendu. La verte pour toi Chapelier et la bleue pour toi ma jolie !

Fixant les deux amulettes constituées de pierre polies, celles-ci diffusaient une douce lueur qui hypnotisa quelques secondes la jeune fille.

— Portez-les et vous pourrez ainsi traverser le Domaine du grand Beltainore.

— Chic ! déclara le Chapelier.

Intriguée, la jeune Anglaise se demandait en quoi consistait cette fameuse « traversée » et en quoi ces bijoux allaient les aider.

— Suis-moi et toutes tes questions trouveront des réponses, petite ! chantonna Tante Philomène en les conduisant au fond du laboratoire.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Alice avait l'impression que la lumière bleue baignant l'endroit s'intensifiait tandis qu'une rumeur aquatique parvenait à ses oreilles.

Arrivée à l'extrémité de la pièce, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et vit un trou circulaire à même le plancher. La surface de l'eau ondulait dans cet orifice où un clapotis régulier se faisait entendre.

— Est-ce un passage ? demanda Alice, pensant déjà connaître la réponse.

— On peut voir les choses ainsi... répondit mystérieusement la maîtresse des lieux.

Voyant que l'Anglaise contemplait, angoissée, le disque aquatique, le Chapelier déclara :

— Allons-y.

— Oui...

Le sourire aux lèvres, comme à son habitude, le plaisant chapeauté fixa son amulette autour du cou, imitée par sa compagne de voyage.

— Sautez mes enfants !

Inspirant une goulée d'air, Alice ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et suivit le Chapelier qui venait de plonger.

**O°O°O**


	4. Le Domaine des Eaux

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 4**

**Le Domaine des Eaux**

**O°**

Alice avait fermé les yeux tandis qu'elle sautait dans le cercle aquatique.

Se sentant couler, la jeune fille gardait sa bouche fermée par crainte d'être noyée. Alors qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air, elle ouvrit instinctivement les yeux ainsi que sa bouche. En cet instant, elle réalisa qu'elle respirait sous l'eau et par là même, découvrait un univers des plus incroyables.

Un nouveau monde s'offrait à sa vue, baigné d'une clartée diffuse, cependant... il ne s'agissait pas d'un fond marin mais plutôt d'une terre marine.

Alice contemplait, alors qu'elle atterrissait doucement sur le sol, ce paysage si étrange et fascinant. Des collines verdoyantes et ondulantes s'étendaient sous la lueur d'un soleil aquatique. Tandis qu'elle observait cette contrée onirique, Alice se remémora les peintures que possédaient son père d'un peintre nommé Van Gogh représentant le sud de la France. Il lui semblait que Charles Kingsleigh appelait ces tableaux _la Provence_ sauf qu'ici, les couleurs étaient différentes.

Des collines exagérément houleuses de couleur verte presque luminescentes s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les arbres aux troncs ocres arboraient un feuillage bleu électrique tranchant avec les teintes bigarrées des fruits ornant ces végétaux. Ceux-ci avaient des formes singulières et paraissaient changer de couleur sous les reflets aquatiques d'un soleil perçant à la surface.

Atterrissant enfin, elle s'amusa de voir ses cheveux flotter autour de son visage comme le jupon de sa robe s'évaser en corolle autour d'elle.

— C'est amusant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le Chapelier en esquissant un pas, sa redingote se soulevant dans l'onde.

— Oui ! répondit Alice, s'extasiant de pouvoir respirer et marcher sous l'eau. Voilà donc à quoi servaient les amulettes !

— Hum, je crois qu'il va nous falloir un guide, déclara le chapeauté en se mettant en route.

— Où sommes nous ? demanda la jeune fille qui suivit son ami.

Alors qu'elle marchait, les algues dansantes chatouillèrent ses chevilles.

— Tante Philomène m'a déjà parlé de cet endroit. Si ma mémoire ne me joue pas un vilain tour, il s'agit du verger de Beltainore, le Seigneur de ce Domaine. Parait-il que ces fruits possèdent quelques vertus...

— Oh...

Suivant le Chapelier qui filait déjà bon train, la jeune fille le rattrapa sans cesser de regarder le monde qui l'entourait.

— N'allons-nous pas nous égarer si nous errons ainsi au hasard ? demanda Alice.

— Tous les chemins conduisent au même endroit, ah ! répondit-il avant de sourire.

— En tout cas je veux y croire... déclara-t-elle en accordant son pas à celui de son ami.

Ainsi, ils gravirent une colline spongieuse et s'arrêtèrent à son sommet. L'Anglaise écarquilla les yeux alors que le Chapelier étirait encore plus son sourire. Devant elle s'étendait une sorte de plaine plus encore parsemée d'arbres que les collines. Ici, des créatures fantastiques semblaient récolter les fruits sur les feuillages se mouvant grâce à des queues de poisson colorées et non à des jambes. Celles-ci arboraient des couleurs pastels aux reflets nacrés tranchant avec les chevelures vives de ces aquatiques demoiselles.

— Des sirènes... murmura Alice dont le regard brillait.

Bien qu'elle avait déjà vu nombre de merveilles dans sa précédente aventure, elle se surprenait à en découvrir d'autres.

— Allons-y ! l'enjoignit le Chapelier avant de dévaler la colline suivi de l'Anglaise.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une sirène occupée à décrocher des fruits, Alice discerna plus distinctement la créature aquatique. La jeune fille s'étonna alors de son apparence qui ne correspondait pas tout à fait aux illustrations qu'elle connaissait.

Bien que ladite sirène arborait un visage humain encadré par une opulente chevelure noire, le reste de son buste n'était pas fait de chair mais d'écailles luisantes. Sa poitrine était cachée par de grosses arêtes comme incrustées dans sa peau en une vision des plus étranges. Ses mains étaient palmées, ses doigts reliés par des excroissances ressemblant à des petites nageoires. Par ailleurs, Alice déglutit en glissant son regard vers les hanches minces de la naïade. Celles-ci étaient dotées de branchies, s'ouvrant et se refermant au rythme de sa respiration marine.

Tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour aborder une autre branche garnie, elle vit enfin les deux voyageurs et lâcha le sac qui contenait sa récolte. Ainsi, les fruits s'échappèrent de sa besace de toile et flottèrent sans jamais atteindre le sol.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la créature d'une jolie voix claire mais semblant sourde par l'environnement aquatique.

— Nous venons... du dessus ! répondit le Chapelier, souriant de ses dents chanceuses.

— Nous sommes envoyés par la Reine Blanche, ajouta la jeune fille. Voici mon ami le Chapelier et moi je suis Alice.

Le visage de la sirène s'était éclairé lorsque l'Anglaise avait parlé de la Reine Blanche. Ses grands yeux jaunes s'étaient mis à briller tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était au départ. Alors qu'elle avançait, se mouvant grâce à sa queue de poisson blanche, Alice nota sa beauté peu commune, celle d'un être fantasmagorique aux traits parfaits.

— Le Champion ! s'exclama la créature. Notre peuple connait ton histoire ! Je me nomme Lyrana et...

Mais alors qu'elle parlait, elle s'arrêta soudainement en reculant.

— Hum... qui me dit que je peux vous croire ? déclara soudainement la sirène.

Étonnée, Alice resta muette tandis que le Chapelier étirait son sourire avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de la jeune Anglaise.

—Le peuple du Domaine des eaux est très méfiant...

S'approchant de la créature aquatique, il tendit vers elle son amulette non sans la garder à son cou.

— Tu dois certainement reconnaître ceci ! dit le chapeauté.

Levant un sourcil, Lyrana se pencha sur la pierre taillée avant de s'exclamer :

—Tante Philomène ! Je reconnais ses pendentifs qu'elle dote du pouvoir des Eaux ! Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue nous voir... c'est donc grâce à elle que vous êtes là et je ne peux décemment vous croire pourvus de mauvaises intentions.

— Oui, tu peux nous croire Lyrana. Nous sommes ici dans l'espoir de rencontrer Beltainore car nous avons besoin de lui dans notre combat contre l'ancienne Reine Rouge, confia Alice. Elle est plus désireuse que jamais de répandre sa vilenie sur ce monde et nous devons l'en empêcher !

— Et c'est pour cela que nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide, ajouta le Chapelier. Nous ne connaissons pas le Domaine des eaux et je suis certain que tu ferais le guide idéal !

Il avait ponctué ces derniers mots d'une pointe séductrice qui firent rosir les jolies joues blêmes de Lyrana.

— Eh bien je pourrais me laisser convaincre... répondit ingénument celle-ci.

— Je l'espère bien ! rétorqua-t-il. Ton rôle sera aussi important que le nôtre car tu seras celle qui nous aura aidé dans notre dangereux périple et qui aura permis la chute de l'affreuse Iracebeth !

Alice se retint de rire. Finalement, quelque puisse être le monde, celui de la réalité ou bien celui des merveilles, la flatterie restait une arme infaillible. Par ailleurs, son ami s'y prenait fort bien mais de cela, elle n'en avait jamais douté.

— Alors Lyrana, es-tu prête à entrer dans l'histoire ? continua habilement le chapeauté.

— Oui je le suis ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de battre des cils non sans s'être approchée du Chapelier lascivement.

La séduction semblait être un trait commun entre les sirènes de ce monde et celles de sa réalité. Se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise par cette attitude peu farouche, la jeune fille déclara :

— Allons-y en ce cas ! Nous te suivons, mène-nous à Beltainore !

Tournant son visage lisse vers elle, Lyrana déclara :

— Cela risque d'être difficile sans les attributs qui sont les nôtres. Vous ne pourrez traverser les abysses sans nageoire.

— Il va pourtant falloir trouver une solution, rétorqua Alice.

— Pour cela, il va également me falloir de l'aide, s'exclama la sirène. Suivez moi !

**O°O°O**

**Ndla **: Je prie mes lecteurs d'excuser mon retard étant occupée ces derniers temps. Je tiens également à vous remercier pour suivre cette histoire, sachez que cela m'encourage ^^ Sinon, je signale au cas où, l'accès review anonyme est activée, les personnes n'ayant pas de compte peuvent si elles veulent commenter cette histoire ( Merci encore _Ma Lune_ pour l'info ! )


	5. L'Alliance

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 5**

**L'Alliance**

**O°**

—Tous ! Tous ! Je vous ferais tous couper la tête si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ! hurla Iracebeth de sa voix aiguë.

Celle-ci était assise sur une chaise de bois grossier. Échevelée, la robe en piteux état, l'ex reine ressemblait à un triste bouffon au maquillage dégoulinant.

— Pitié, qu'elle commence par moi... murmura son ancien Valet.

Ne portant plus d'armure, celui était en haut-de-chausse et chemise à lacet.

— Nous faisons au plus vite ma Reine ! déclara Lehgrim non sans s'être incliné plusieurs fois de manière ridicule. La lame est bientôt prête !

Elle tourna la tête vers la créature et grimaça sans gêne aucune. Le peuple des terres marécageuses ressemblait à de petits hommes mais un détail annihilait cette première impression. En effet, chacun d'eux possédait un appendice particulier remplaçant un bras ou une jambe : masse, tenaille, enclume, soufflet... et ils furent ainsi nommés « le Peuple Forgeron » outre leurs vêtures de cuir et leurs bottes larges. Courts et trapus, ils étaient pratiquement tous pourvus d'une opulente chevelure accompagnée d'une barbe fournie laissant parfois apparaître un bout de peau crasseuse.

— C'est beaucoup trop long ! renchérit-elle en battant des pieds dans le vide.

— Ça y est ! Nous avons enfin terminé ! s'exclama Gomel en débouchant d'un tunnel et portant une sorte d'épée verte aussi étincelante que de l'émeraude.

Stayne poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin être séparé de cette harpie, du moins, littéralement parlant.

— Laisse-moi faire ! beugla Lehgrim en sautillant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Celui-ci n'avait pas deux jambes mais une seule, l'autre remplacée par une grande visse.

— Non, c'est à moi de le faire ! rétorqua Gomel en repoussant l'autre d'un coup de soufflet qui lui servait de bras.

— Tu vas me la donner oui !

— Arrière !

— Assez ! cria Stayne. C'est moi qui vais le faire !

Se dirigeant vers les compères, il entraina dans son élan Iracebeth à laquelle il était enchaîné. A terre, celle-ci se retrouva traînée comme un vulgaire fardeau jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empare de l'épée. Levant son bras pour tendre le lien, il porta un grand coup et trancha la chaîne.

— Enfin ! s'exclama le Valet de Cœur en massant son poignet.

—Relevez-moi tout de suite ! hurla l'odieuse bonne femme en tapant des pieds et des mains sur le sol.

Diligemment, Lehgrim et Gomel se précipitèrent vers Iracebeth et l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Alors que celle-ci époussetait sa robe souillée et déchirée, une silhouette massive vint boucher l'entrée du tunnel.

— Maître Torial ! dirent simultanément les nains.

— Silence ! tonna celui-ci en s'avançant vers l'ex reine.

Un peu plus grand que les deux autres, il était aussi bien plus costaud. Sa chevelure rousse telle la crinière d'un fauve rougeoyait dans la lueur du foyer un peu plus loin. Ses petits yeux verts étincelaient d'un éclat sévère s'alliant au pli amer de sa bouche à moitié dissimulée par une barbe impressionnante. Les symboles tatoués sur ses joues ajoutaient une certaine singularité de son visage sans compter la gigantesque massue dorée lui servant de bras droit.

—Vous voici enfin libérés, constata Torial en regardant la chaîne gésir au sol.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt, déclara Stayne en rajustant son cache-œil. Votre main-d'œuvre est plutôt lente.

— Vous semblez oublier qu'elle est également efficace ! Mes ouvriers ont risqué leur vie en allant chercher les métaux servant à fabriquer cette fameuse lame ! Ces derniers sont difficiles d'accès et son seuls capables de parer la magie de Mirana. De plus, nous vous avons libéré de votre prison dans laquelle vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de croupir ! rétorqua le Maître Forgeron de sa voix grave.

Le Valet allait rétorquer quand un cri l'arrêta.

— Je suis là ! hurla Iracebeht en faisant grincer des dents Torial et Stayne.

— Nous ne risquions pas de l'oublier... maugréa le borgne.

— Il n'est pas l'heure de palabrer mais d'accomplir ma vengeance ! Je ne laisserai pas ma traîtresse de sœur me ravir mon trône plus longtemps !

— Et que conseillez-vous _votre Altesse_ ? demanda Torial en la regardant fixement, étant de la même taille qu'elle.

— Je veux que vos nains forgent les armes les plus redoutables pour combattre l'armée de Mirana et contrer sa magie ! Je veux que vous soyez à la tête de ma légion et me conduisiez à la victoire !

— Vous savez alors ce que cela sous-entend, déclara Torial en fronçant ses sourcils.

—Bien évidemment, répliqua Iracebeth devenue mielleuse. Comme je l'ai dit, je vous promets des terres saines sur lesquelles votre peuple pourra s'établir. J'en chasserai les habitants pour vous y installer. De plus... ajouta la petite peste doucereuse, vous occuperez une place importante à ma cour. Votre peuple et vous-même ayant toujours été traités comme des parias ne serez plus en exil. Je m'engage à vous rendre le haut rang qui vous ait dû !

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Maître Forgeron tandis qu'une lueur éclairait son regard.

— Ainsi nous sommes d'accords. Je vais de ce pas prendre mes dispositions et enclencher la machine de guerre !

— très bien. Pas de temps à perdre ! appuya-t-elle, l'esprit empli de ses desseins de vengeance.

Faisant signe à Lehgrim et à Gomel de le suivre, Torial et les compères empruntèrent le tunnel laissant seuls Iracebeth et Stayne.

Alors que le Valet époussetait quelques poussières sur ses vêtures malmenées, l'ex reine s'empara nonchalamment de l'épée verte. Celle-là même qui avait servi à les libérer...

Relevant enfin la tête, Stayne sursauta.

— Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il en sentant la pointe de l'épée piquer son ventre.

Désarmé, celui-ci ne pouvait rien faire et se trouvait du mauvais côté, Iracebeth bouchant l'unique sortie.

— C'est à votre tour de sceller un accord ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez dit à Mirana pour tenter d'échapper à sa sentence.

— Mais... mais... bégaya-t-il en sentant plus encore la lame appuyer sur sa chair. C'était dans le seul but d'être libre afin de pouvoir vous libérer.

— Je ne vous crois pas, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Le Valet déglutit puis déclara lâchement :

— Ne vous ai-je pas toujours été fidèle ma Reine ? Allons, ce n'était qu'une parade, un subterfuge pour mieux vous sauver ! Vous savez à quel point vous m'êtes chère...

Il avait enrobé ses derniers mots d'un accent tendre.

— Ma chère Reine, ma douce petite mangoboise... continua-t-il, son œil étincelant d'un éclat faussement sincère.

Cette dernière, de nouveau possédée par l'inclination qu'elle avait toujours ressenti à son égard, commença à baisser sa garde.

— J'ai toujours souhaité votre bonheur Ô ma Reine bien-aimée... ajouta-t-il.

Cette fois, elle baissa son arme et offrit un regard brillant à son Valet.

— Oh Stayne, je ne pouvais véritablement vous croire contre moi !

Sur ce, elle se jeta contre lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

Soupirant de soulagement, il songea qu'il l'avait échappé belle. Stayne connaissait les réactions impulsives d'Iracebeth et cette dernière aurait bien pu l'embrocher !

**O°O°O**

Guidés par Lyrana, Alice et le Chapelier s'enfoncèrent dans une allée cernée d'arbres aux fruits étranges. Sur leur passage, les sirènes qui cueillaient les fruits arrêtaient leur besogne et regardaient le trio d'un œil curieux.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Alice en se sentant épiée par le peuple des Eaux.

— Nulle part pour l'instant ! répondit Lyrana.

— Comment ça nulle part ? s'écria la jeune fille.

—Patience, je cherche quelqu'un...

— Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! ajouta le Chapelier gaiement.

Ainsi, ils parcoururent toute la rangée et débouchèrent sur une sorte de plateau dont chaque côté était bordé par de colossales roches clairs. Au loin, une grande source lumineuse formait une sphère dans le ciel aquatique.

— Qu'est-ce ? l'interrogea Alice.

— La cité de Beltainore, répondit la jolie créature. Là où nous vivons. Neïdé doit se trouver au pavillon de glace ! Suivez-moi.

— Faut-il donc traverser cette grande étendue ? demande le chapeauté en perdant son sourire.

Il semblait peu emballé par une traversée de ce désert marin...

Lyrana se mit à rire puis déclara :

— Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Vous allez voir.

Le trio avança de quelques mètres quand Lyrana s'arrêta brusquement en écartant ses bras en croix. Ainsi, la sirène découvrit à ses nouveaux amis ce qu'elle entendait par « illusion ». Le plateau s'arrêtait ici et laissait un grand vide sous leurs yeux. Le sol paraissait très bas et celui-ci était parsemé de rochers acérés comme des lances ou des pics de torture.

— Seul notre peuple peut se rendre dans la cité, nous sommes ainsi protégés des intrus. Nous sommes seuls capables de nous mouvoir dans l'espace.

—Très ingénieux ! nota le Chapelier.

— Comment allons-nous descendre ? Demanda Alice en pensant que l'amulette leur permettait seulement de défier la gravité et de respirer sous l'eau.

— Accrochez-vous à moi, dit Lyrana.

Obéissant, la jeune fille et le chapeauté se positionnèrent aux côtés de la sirène et passèrent leurs bras sous les siens.

— C'est parti !

Lyrana se propulsa alors dans le vide et entraîna ses deux amis dans une envolée aquatique.

**O°O°O**


	6. Le Pavillon de Glace

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le Pavillon de Glace**

**O°**

Alice avait gardé les yeux ouverts alors qu'elle fendait l'onde, accrochée au bras de Lyrana. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille lorsque la sirène frôla les rochers acérés protégeant l'entrée de la cité. Cependant, forte de son agilité, la créature réussit à poser ses deux nouveaux amis sur le sable.

Vertigineuse, l'Anglaise se détacha de Lyrana et tenta de reprendre une contenance.

— Quelle expérience ! s'exclama gaiement le Chapelier.

— Quelle expérience... répéta Alice, un peu moins enjouée.

Tournant la tête, elle observa les longs pics rocheux et déglutit. Certaines pointes étaient rougies, là où des lambeaux de tissus ondulaient doucement dans l'air aquatique. S'approchant quelque peu, la jeune fille vit ce qui ressemblaient vraisemblablement à... des os.

— Alice ? l'appela Lyrana.

Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons pour se poster face au seuil de la cité. Deux colonnes gigantesques marquaient l'entrée de la ville qui était entourée d'un haut rempart.

— Suivez-moi ! ordonna le plaisant guide en dépassant les colonnes pour pénétrer dans la cité.

Alice et le Chapelier suivirent le mouvement mais furent rapidement immobilisés par deux créatures qui leur barrèrent la route. Celles-ci arboraient également une queue de poisson avec des piquants acérés telles de véritables lames. Cet appendice aquatique semblait d'acier et luisait sous la lueur marine pour contraster avec la blancheur cadavérique de leur abdomen musclé. Leur visage dissimulé par un masque doré représentait une face monstrueuse de quelques créatures aquatiques.

Ces deux êtres semblaient, de toute évidence, garder l'entrée de la cité.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa lorsque les deux individus brandirent leurs épées vers eux, tendant les muscles de leurs bras musculeux.

— Halte étrangers ! Un pas de plus et vous connaitrez le sort réservé aux intrus !

— J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne parlent pas d'une tea party... murmura le chapeauté à son amie.

— Attendez ! s'écria Lyrana en s'interposant entre les deux sentinelles. Ils sont avec moi !

— Nous sommes là pour rencontrer Beltainore, déclara témérairement Alice en faisant un pas, approchant ainsi son visage d'une lame tranchante.

A ces mots, Lyrana pinça ses jolies lèvres avant de répliquer :

— Elle voulait bien entendu dire « présenter ses hommages » à notre Seigneur Beltainore.

Un des gardes grogna tandis que l'autre émettait un petit rire sarcastique.

— Dis moi d'abord ce que tu fais en leur compagnie ? l'interrogea l'un deux en tournant la tête vers la sirène.

Redressant dignement son buste, elle répondit d'une voix fière :

— Je suis en mission et dois aider le monde d'en haut à vaincre leur ennemi.

— Qui ?

Lyrana marqua un temps comme si les paroles qu'elle allait prononcer avaient le pouvoir d'invoquer ledit ennemi.

— L'ancienne Reine Iracebeth... murmura-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes s'exclame enfin :

— Mais qui êtes-vous ?

— Je suis le Chapelier, un des plus fidèles courtisans et serviteurs de notre Reine Blanche. Un rien fou mais tellement singulier ! répondit le chapeauté avec un grand sourire.

— Et moi je suis Alice Kingsleigh, Champion du jour Frabreux et vainqueur du Jabberwocky. Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons voir votre puissant Seigneur Beltainore pour la survie du règne de Mirana !

— Champion ? S'il s'agit bel et bien de toi, ton nom ne nous est pas inconnu. Ton histoire alimente les nuits de notre cité, déclara l'une des sentinelles.

— Regardez ! s'exclama la maligne Lyrana. La légende parle bien d'une longe chevelure claire et d'un regard noir. Voyez comme elle ressemble à nos descriptions !

Sur ces paroles, les deux gardes s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille et lui tournèrent autour.

— Tu sembles dire vrai. Avant que je ne vous laisse entrer dans la cité, dites-moi comment vous parvenez à respirer dans notre monde ?

— Grâce à ça ! s'enthousiasma le Chapelier en montrant les amulettes qui ornaient leurs cous.

— Qu'est-ce ?

— Des pierres renfermant le pouvoir des Eaux, répondit Alice. Je vous en prie, nous devons faire au plus vite. Laissez-nous voir Beltainore.

Reculant, les deux sentinelles firent face à Alice pour baisser leur garde.

— Vous n'avez plus à nous convaincre. Nous savons que ces allumettes ont été créées par la Sorcière Philomène, grande prêtresse de notre cité. Nous reconnaissons là son œuvre, et vous l'avez nommé « pouvoir des eaux » , seul son nom pouvait révéler d'éventuelles tromperies. Oui nous reconnaissons sa marque.

— Nous pouvons entrer ? demanda la jeune Anglaise.

— Oui mais vous n'en verrez plus l'utilité désormais. Notre Seigneur n'est pas en son Palais. Il n'est pas ici.

— Quoi ? s'écria le Champion tandis que le Chapelier était saisi d'un rire nerveux.

— Il se trouve dans l'antre de Dorsar.

— L'antre de Dorsar ! s'exclama Lyrana quelque peu terrifiée.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda ingénument le Chapelier.

— D'un lieu par delà les abysses, là où les eaux sont noires et...

— Eh bien c'est là que nous irons ! la coupa Alice. Ne devais-tu pas nous emmener voir une de tes amies capable de nous aider à traverser les abysses ? Puisque nous devons irrémédiablement y aller, autant ne pas perdre plus de temps. Au plaisir messieurs les... gardes.

Sur ce, elle empoigna le Chapelier et fonça vers Lyranna pour la saisir à son tour avant de tracer droit devant elle.

— Alors, où est ce pavillon de glace ?

— Par là ! déclara la sirène, résignée, en désignant une ruelle sinueuse.

Tandis qu'Alice laissait Lyrana présider la marche, elle laissa son regard balayer les lieux pour tomber dans l'émerveillement. Le trio se trouvait sur une grande place où reposait en son centre une gigantesque sculpture représentant une créature marine couronnée. Celle ci semblait faite d'une matière magique, scintillant de mille éclats surnaturels. Autour du monument s'agitaient des dizaines de sirènes vivant comme de véritables humains. Des étales supportant diverses marchandises contrastaient avec la blancheur des habitations constituants la cité. Particulières et de formes anguleuses, elles s'élevaient vers les cieux aquatiques pour une vision des plus singulières. Pour compléter ce tableau, la rumeur de ce peuple aquatique sonna comme chantante aux oreilles de la jeune fille qui s'avança dans la ruelle.

— C'est merveilleux ! ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Alice.

— Et pittoresque, ajouta le chapeauté toujours aussi enjoué.

Lyrana sourit, fière de sa ville comme l'était la totalité de son peuple. Sur leur passage, les sirènes qui peuplaient la ruelle s'arrêtaient pour regarder l'étrange duo que formaient la jolie blonde et le Chapelier.

— Nous y sommes presque, les informa Lyrana en tournant dans une autre ruelle totalement déserte.

Continuant, ils la traversèrent entièrement pour aboutir devant une porte étincelante comme de l'acier.

— Par ici !

Tapant trois coups au battant, celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la belle sirène qui enjoignit ses compagnons à la suivre. Alors qu'Alice passait la porte, elle se retrouva assaillie par une lueur aveuglante. De son côté, les iris verts du Chapelier s'étrécirent sous la vive lumière qui l'enrobait.

— Je ne vois rien ! S'exclama Alice dont la seule vision se résumait à du blanc.

— Ah ! Moi non plus ! Ah ! C'est étrange !

— Nous voici au Pavillon de glace, déclara Lyrana. C'est ici que nous fabriquons les nectars destinés à Beltainore. Regardez en l'air ! Vous devez habituer vos yeux aux larmes érubescentes. Fixez-les et vous verrez enfin ce qui vous entoure.

Obéissant, la jeune fille et le Chapelier levèrent leurs visages vers le plafond et distinguèrent ainsi plusieurs lueurs bleues. Posant leurs iris sur ces taches colorées qui piquetaient leur vision, ils eurent l'impression qu'un voile bleuté se collait à leurs yeux et dans un éclat de lumière, virent enfin le décor.

— Vous voici habitués aux larmes érubescentes, souligna Lyrana en regardant ses compagnons.

De ce fait, Alice fit alors connaissance avec un tout nouvel univers. L'endroit où elle se trouvait lui faisait penser à quelques boutiques de confiseries, sauf qu'ici… tout était de glace. Du sol aux meubles et étagères, la transparence du givre se mariait aux couleurs les plus vives, celles des nectars contenus dans des pots de tailles diverses. En fond sonore, Alice parut entendre une rumeur métallique enrober les lieux.

— Quelque chose me dit que ces larmes érubescentes sont nécessaires à la glace, remarqua le Chapelier en faisant courir son index sur un bocal.

— A vrai dire, ce sont elles qui la forment tout comme elles maintiennent le pavillon à une température ambiante. Sentez-vous le froid ? demanda Lyrana pour prouver ses propos.

— Non, admit Alice qui se doutait qu'un tel amas givré devrait sans nul doute plonger le lieu dans un froid polaire.

— Suivez-moi ! reprit la sirène. Néïdé doit se trouver dans la salle de fabrication.

Suivant leur guide, l'Anglaise et le Chapelier sinuèrent alors entre différentes rangés colorées. La multitude de pots aux liquides chatoyants reflétaient la lueur des flammes érubescentes teintant le lieu d'une myriade de couleurs.

— C'est magique… murmura Alice en laissant son œil parcourir les bocaux de nectars.

Arrivée devant une sorte de tenture ondulante, Lyrana l'écarta et en franchit le seuil. Alice s'engagea derrière la sirène et retint un hoquet de surprise.

Balayant de son regard foncé ce nouvel endroit, elle s'en émerveilla littéralement.

— C'est ici que nous fabriquons les nectars ! s'exclama le guide avant de repérer Néïdé.

En effet, Alice eut bel et bien l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans une usine des plus uniques. Au lieu de machines, d'énormes créatures ressemblant à des poissons mythologiques faisaient office de matériel. Certains écrasaient les fruits du verger dans de grosses vasques à l'aide de leurs nageoires tandis que d'autres aspiraient leur jus pour les recracher sous forme de bulles avant de les faire exploser dans des bocaux.

— N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Ah ah ah ! s'écria le Chapelier non sans s'être approché d'un gros poisson couleur d'acier.

— Te voilà enfin ! déclara la naïade en prenant le bras d'une sirène à l'étrange chevelure.

— Où crois-tu donc que je me trouvais, je… s'interrompit Neïdé en regardant les deux personnages que Lyrana avait emmené avec elle.

La jeune Anglaise rendit le regard interrogateur que la nouvelle sirène posait sur elle. Alice s'étonna alors de ses cheveux aussi clairs que l'albâtre semblant taillés en lames étincelantes et contrastant avec la couleur rouge de ses grands yeux. Ces derniers ne passaient pas inaperçus à cause de la blancheur de sa chair et de ses écailles, ce qui rappelait également la teinte rouge sang de sa queue de poisson.

A vrai dire, cette créature ne semblait pas si étrangère à Alice… où l'avait-elle vue ?

— N'aies pas peur, intervint Lyrana. Ce sont des amis. Voici…

La sirène se mit à succinctement expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et quel but poursuivaient l'Anglaise et le chapeauté.

— Je vois… souffla Neïdé en ne cessant d'observer les nouveaux compagnons de Lyrana. Je ne peux que faire confiance à Tante Philomène et je reconnais là ses amulettes. Je vous aiderai du mieux que je le pourrais.

— Nous te remercions ! s'exclama gaiement le Chapelier non sans esquisser une aquatique révérence.

— Merci, surenchérit Alice.

— J'ai pensé que ton savoir pourrait les aider, expliqua Lyrana. Tu es la seule à qui Tante Philomène a livré tous ses secrets.

Neïdé s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'elle fut interrompue.

— Les portraits ! s'exclama Alice tout en comprenant pourquoi Neïdé et maintenant Lyrana ne lui semblaient pas si inconnues.

Alors qu'elle chutait du bateau pour rejoindre le Pays des Merveilles, le tunnel avait débouché sur la maison de Tante Philomène dont les murs étaient recouverts de portraits féminins.

Le Chapelier haussa comiquement un sourcil accompagné des deux créatures marines.

— Oui, je vous ai vu chez Tante Philomène !

— Ah… compris à son tour Néïdé. Cela est bien normal car nous sommes, pour ainsi dire, de la même famille. Bien, si j'ai tout compris, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre à présent ! Je vais vous aider à traverser les abysses afin de rejoindre Beltainore. Préparez-vous à être surpris !

**O°O°O**

**Ndla **: A nouveau, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard imprévu ! Au plaisir chers lecteurs et merci à Anaelle Roots, Lilouche, Lunastrelle et MarieLu06 !


	7. De nouvelles apparences

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 7**

**De nouvelles apparences**

**O°**

— Cet endroit ressemble au laboratoire de Tante Philomène, remarqua Alice en fixant des bocaux aux contenus étranges.

— Il faut parfois marcher sur les traces des anciens pour les surpasser un jour... répondit énigmatiquement Néïdé, qui déjà, mélangeait diverses substances dans un petit récipient nacré.

Cette dernière avait conduit l'Anglaise, le Chapelier et son amie Lyrana dans une salle jouxtant la salle de fabrication du Pavillon de Glace.

— Jolie phrase ! déclara le Chapelier. Je pourrais la broder sur un chapeau, mettre des rubans, de la dentelle... non, non, plutôt des nageoires de petits poissons jaunes et de grandes...

Le chapeauté, désormais parti dans des élucubrations stylistiques, ne se souciait plus de la préparation de Néïdé. Celle-ci venait de déboucher un bocal opaque qui laissa échapper quelques bulles noires avant d'en retirer de grosses écailles grises. Les rajoutant à sa mixture, elle s'empara d'un mortier avant de écraser énergiquement le tout.

— Ce n'est pas très appétissant, nota Lyrana en regardant les gestes de son amie.

— Est-ce bien cela l'important ? rétorqua Néïdé sans se déconcentrer.

— Ça dépend pour qui... rétorqua la sirène brune, un brin sarcastique.

— Ne pas se fier aux apparences ! souligna le Chapelier qui était revenu à la réalité.

— Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps... murmura Néïdé qui sondait sa mixture noirâtre.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que la sirène ne s'écarte pour tendre son récipient aux deux compagnons.

— Voici ! Prenez cette pommade et enduisez vos... enfin vos...

— Jambes ? l'aida Alice en désignant les siennes.

— Oui c'est cela. Enduisez donc vos jambes et espérez que cela fonctionne car c'est la première fois que je l'expérimente.

— Allons -y ! s'exclama le Chapelier.

Se déchaussant et relevant ses pantalons jusqu'au genoux, il plongea sa main dans la pommade. L'Anglaise imita son ami, retira ses ballerines et ramassa une poignée de crème noirâtre. Un peut rétive, elle étala néanmoins la mixture sur ses jambes sans oublier un millimètre de peau. Instantanément, Alice et le Chapelier virent une croûte se former et poussèrent simultanément un petit cri en sentant de puissants picotements courir sur leurs jambes.

— Hem... est-ce l'effet voulu ? intima Lyrana à Néïdé.

A ce même instant, la croûte qui s'était formée se craquela et se brisa pour redécouvrir leur chair. Avec une exclamation surprise, Alice vit de grandes nageoires onduler de part et d'autre de ses mollets. Déstabilisée, elle perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assise sur le sol du laboratoire.

— Oh des nageoires ! S'enthousiasma le Chapelier en chatouillant de son index les voiles fibreux, lui aussi tombé sur son séant.

— C'est incroyable... murmura la jeune Anglaise en observant ce nouvel appendice marin.

La sirène blonde qui avait retenu son souffle jusqu'alors se détendit enfin.

– Ravie de voir que cela fonctionne ! Maintenant, vous allez devoir apprendre à vous en servir. Essayez-déjà de vous déplacer, concentrez votre force dans le haut de votre corps et battez doucement des... des... jambes.

Obéissant, Alice se mit sur le ventre et tenta de rassembler ses forces puis battit des jambes. Les bras le long du corps, elle se retrouva propulsée dans l'atmosphère aquatique et rit de se découvrir aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson.

Elle pouvait désormais évoluer dans l'eau, aller en tout sens comme Néïdé et Lyrana.

— C'est fantastique ! s'emerveilla Alice qui apprenait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

— Oui ! À mon tour ! À mon tour !

Comme son amie, le chapeauté se positionna sur le ventre, concentra ses forces et s'envola dans l'air aquatique. Ce dernier fit même une boucle, tant amusé par ses nouveaux attributs.

Alice qui riait depuis un instant tut son éclat. Redevenue sérieuse, elle déclara :

— Merci pour ta précieuse aide Néïdé mais comme tu l'as compris, nous ne pouvons perdre plus de temps. Il nous faut rencontrer votre Seigneur, le royaume de Mirana en dépend.

— Nous allons vous conduire au seuil des abysses, répondit la sirène.

Lyrana hocha la tête, déterminée à mener à bien sa mission.

**O°O°O**

— Vous ne pouvez rester plus longtemps ici, déclara Torial en croisant ses bras sur son torse noueux.

— Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Iracebeth.

— Parce que vous dérangez mes hommes ! Vous ne faites que leur tourner autour et espionner leur ouvrage alors que vous ne connaissez rien à la ferronnerie !

D'une moue suffisante, la peste répondit :

— Je ne vois pas en quoi ça les dérange ?

— Ne m'obligez pas à le dire, rétorqua le Maître nain.

L'ex Reine leva son menton, piquée dans son orgueil.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, nous vous transférons dans la _Tour Capricieuse, _vous y serez plus à votre aise que dans nos cavernes. Celle-ci surplombe les marais et offre une vue imprenable sur notre territoire.

– _La Tour Capricieuse_... nul doute que cet endroit lui conviendra ! murmura pour lui-même le Valet.

— Qu'est-ce donc que cette _Tour Capricieuse_ ? renchérit Iracebeth.

— Le lieu où nous logeons nos rares et inventuels invités. Nous la nommons ainsi en raison de son emplacement. Quand le vent souffle à travers la tour, son hurlement résonne entre les pierres. Le confort y est spartiate mais je suis certain que vous y serez plus à votre aise.

— Charmant... ironisa la rouge souveraine. Enfin, cela reste préférable à ces cavernes dégoûtantes. Conduisez-nous donc à cette tour !

Habité par l'éclat de la rancune, le regard d'Iracebeth s'était remis à briller, plus impatiente que jamais de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Qu'importe qu'on la bannisse, qu'on l'enferme dans de sombres grottes ou dans une tour, ses desseins ne pouvaient que s'accomplir face à l'ardeur de sa vengeance.

— Gomel va vous y conduire ! Vous y resterez le temps que vous puissiez vous loger plus convenablement… grogna Torial avant de fuir la présence d'Iracebeth.

Le nain qui se trouvait jusqu'à présent dans l'ombre s'avança vers l'inimitable tandem.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, déclara grotesquement la créature au soufflet, peu habituée à faire des courbettes.

Iracebeth et Stayne suivirent le nain et remontèrent un tunnel seulement éclairé par des torches aux flammes rougeoyantes. Le trio atteignit rapidement la surface de la terre où l'air, alourdi par les marécages, enrobait les lieux d'un parfum vaseux.

La nuit avait posé un voile terreux sur ce monde uligineux. Décrochant la lanterne qu'il portait à sa ceinture, Gomel entreprit de l'allumer pour créer un maladif halo orangé autour de lui.

— Voici la_ Tour Capricieuse_, expliqua Gomel en tendant le bras en direction dudit bâtiment.

Dans l'obscurité, les contours de ce dernier étaient à peine distinguables.

— Et de quelle manière peut-on s'y rendre ? demanda Stayne en fixant l'étendue d'eau noirâtre qui encerclait la tour.

— Vous allez voir… répondit le nain en s'avançant vers la berge.

Posant sa lanterne sur la terre boueuse, il sortit quelque chose de sa poche qu'il jeta rapidement dans l'onde ébène. Une minute plus tard, de grosses bulles virent se former à la surface de l'eau pour exploser dans une harmonie bourbeuse. Ainsi, deux gros yeux jaunes fendirent les flots pour darder leurs iris sur les faces pétrifiées de l'ex reine et de son valet.

— Je vous présente Swampy, notre passeur, dit Gomel en reculant quelque peu afin que la créature puisse sauter sur la berge.

Celle-ci ressemblait à une gigantesque grenouille marron bien que sa bouche était sertie de grosse canines pointues.

Passant une main sur le flanc visqueux de Swampy, celui-ci émit une étrange plainte, à mi-chemin entre le coassement et le grognement.

— Je refuse de monter sur cette chose ! s'indigna le Valet de Cœur tout en ajustant son cache-œil.

— Il suffit Stayne ! rétorqua Iracebeth en s'approchant de la créature des marais. Grimpez le premier !

— Mais je…

— Grimpez ! hurla-t-elle, son cri strident faisant rouler les yeux de Swampy.

De mauvaise grâce, le valet grimpa sur le batracien et glissa plusieurs fois avant de trouver un appui stable. Refoulant quelques injures destinées à sa maîtresse, il tendit sa main pour aider celle-ci à enfourcher la bête. Irritée, cette dernière parvint au bout d'un certain temps à chevaucher Swampy.

A son tour, Gomel put enfin s'installer sur l'étrange animal et à l'aide d'une chaîne qui ceignait son cou gluant, la manœuvra habilement sur l'onde obscure.

**O°O°O**

Fendant la matrice aquatique, le quatuor mené par Lyrana et Néïdé quittait la cité de Beltainore, l'esprit relativement confiant. Tandis qu'Alice battait mollement des nageoires, le regard fixé devant elle, ses pensées filaient un canevas compliqué.

_Savait-elle au fond de son cœur qu'elle retournerait dans ce monde onirique aux mille beautés et tourments ? Une petite voix lui répondait que « oui », comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

Un frisson parcourut son corps alors qu'elle se revoyait s'élancer dans l'air, épée au poing, pour trancher la tête du Jabberwocky et mettre fin au despotisme d'Iracebeth.

L'Anglaise s'était plongée dans ce périple avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti et maintenant, voilà qu'elle revivait pareille aventure ! Cependant, comment aurait-elle pu hésiter ? Même si la jeune fille ne pouvait totalement expliquer l'existence de ce monde, elle se savait lier à lui, à chaque parcelle de paysage et de mur, à chaque personnage le peuplant et même… à ses entités maléfiques.

Qu'il lui semblait étrange de penser cela alors qu'elle avait combattu la Reine Rouge et ses sbires ! Cependant, il n'y avait pas plus grande vérité…

— Nous voici arrivés à l'entrée de la vallée menant aux abysses. Au bout de ce chemin se trouve un gigantesque gouffre à la noirceur insondable, les informa Néïdé, interrompant ainsi le fil des pensées de la jeune Anglaise.

— Et c'est par là que se trouve l'antre de Dorsar, ajouta Lyrana en jetant un regard à l'obscure ouverture.

— Alors allons-y ! s'exclama le Chapelier en s'avançant vers l'interstice rocheux.

— Non ! s'écria Néïdé en attrapant le bras du chapeauté. Si tu t'aventures inconsciemment en cet endroit tu risques d'y errer sans jamais retrouver ton chemin ! Au bout de ce virage que tu aperçois règnent d'insondables ténèbres que tu ne peux dissoudre sans un équipement spécifique.

Le Chapeauté avait plissé ses yeux vert absinthe en une expression sérieuse dénotant avec sa coutumière folie douce.

Il s'était immobilisé et seules sa chevelure orange et ses nouvelles nageoires ondulaient au grès du courant. Dans sa tête dansait un tourbillon de pensées toutes dirigées vers Mirana, l'odieuse Iracebeth et Alice.

_Que trouverait-il dans cette vallée, que s'y passerait-il et surtout, qu'allait devenir sa précieuse amie ? Vaincrait-elle comme elle avait remporté sa première bataille ? Ne se mettait-elle pas définitivement en danger cette fois-ci ?_

— Non… pas de vallée… pas d'abysse… vas-t'en Alice… trop de risque… vas-t'en… nous sommes fous… tous fous… se mit à psalmodier le Chapelier, tout éclat sévère disparu.

Il venait de retomber dans une de ses curieuses transes, emporté au loin par de troublantes réflexions.

Intriguées, Néïdé et Lyrana se regardèrent tandis que la jeune fille, un pincement au cœur, s'approchait de son compagnon d'aventure. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle chercha son regard tout en lui murmurant :

— Ne crains rien Chapelier. Convaincs-toi de ma volonté inébranlable et de mon puissant désir de sauver le royaume de Mirana. Nous sommes ensemble et à deux, l'union fait la force.

Esquissant un sourire, elle vit enfin les yeux verts de son ami se poser sur les siens.

Se réjouissant intérieurement qu'il craigne pour sa vie, elle accentua la pression de sa main sur son épaule tout en regardant le Chapeauté sourire à son tour.

—Es-tu prêt ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux sombres brillant d'un nouvel éclat.

— Prêt ! répondit-il de nouveau enjoué.

Sans lâcher son sourire, Alice finit par se retourner vers Néïdé et lui demanda :

— De quel équipement parlais-tu ?

— Vous allez avoir besoin de ces _Geminos_, reprit la sirène, imperturbable, tout en sortant deux bocaux de son sac.

A son inverse, Lyrana regardait toujours le Chapelier, un sourcil haussé.

De son côté, Alice s'approcha des pots et vit de petites formes noires s'agiter à l'intérieur. Il lui semblait véritablement que ces Geminos ressemblaient à des têtards...

— Vous ne pouvez percevoir leur lueur dans le jour mais dans l'obscurité, ces _Geminos_ diffusent une lumière capable de percer l'obscurité la plus profonde. Prenez-les !

S'en emparant, Alice et le Chapelier accrochèrent les Geminos à leur ceinture grâce à un anneau fixé au couvercle.

— Prenez aussi ces dagues, poursuivit Néïdé. Elles peuvent vous servir...

— Merci encore pour ton aide. Il est l'heure... conclut l'Anglaise.

Regardant une dernière fois Lyrana et Néïdé, les deux amis s'enfoncèrent dans la vallée.

**O°O°O**

**Ndla :** J'arrête de dire que je ne tarderais plus à écrire le chapitre suivant, il se passe toujours quelque chose qui me retarde ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire !


	8. Les Abysses

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 8**

**Les Abysses**

**O°**

Iracebeth et Stayne avaient enfin intégré leur nouveaux quartiers dans _la Tour Capricieuse. _Comme les avait prévenu Torial, celle-ci était d'un confort spartiate mais toujours plus convenable que les habitations troglodytes du peuple forgeron.

Après avoir quitté le dos de Swampy, le tandem avait fait connaissance avec leur nouveau gîte en franchissant l'unique porte d'entrée. Pareil à un phare, le rez de chaussé n'abritait qu'un escalier en colimaçon d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Tout de pierres grises, l'édifice rendait un aspect sinistre collant parfaitement aux deux personnages.

L'escalier tortueux aboutissait sur une grande pièce circulaire abritant un lit massif, une paillasse, un grand miroir, une table et trois chaises.

— Il n'y a que ma sœur pour croire que je ne sortirai jamais de ces maudites terres du néant ! Cette petite sotte m'a sous-estimée ! grinça Iracebeth en tentant de coiffer sa flamboyante chevelure ornant sa grosse tête.

Celle-ci se tenait devant l'imposante glace à l'encadrement savamment ouvragé. Ce dernier semblait sculpté dans un matériaux précieux et représentait un enchevêtrement de corps entremêlés les uns aux autres. Son reflet lui rendit alors l'image d'une créature échevelée, le cœur maquillant sempiternellement ses lèvres n'étant plus qu'une trace informe tout comme le fard colorant ses paupières.

— Qui l'aurait cru... marmonna Ilosovic, appuyé contre le mur, bras croisés.

— Plaît-il ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers celui de son Valet.

Ce dernier déglutit en posant son œil unique dans ceux de l'ex reine. Ce dernier brillait d'un éclat dément, exprimant ainsi la rage et la folie qui l'habitait.

Il aurait dût être plus rapide lorsque Mirana l'avait condamné à l'exil, enchaîné à cette harpie. Oui, il aurait dût la tuer à l'instant même où la mort du Jabberwocky avait scellé la chute du règne rouge !

— Je ne doute point de votre hargne chère souveraine, se reprit-il en venant se poster derrière elle.

Les mains posées sur ses petites épaules, il rêva un instant de les glisser sur son cou pour l'étrangler.

— Je l'espère bien, rebondit-elle d'une voix doucereuse, ce geste ayant fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres.

A ces mots, Stayne exerça une pression plus forte sur les épaules d'Iracebeth qui sourit un peu plus.

— Nous avons scellé un accord mais soyez assuré que je n'oublie pas que vous avez tenté de m'assassiner malgré l'affection que je vous porte, ajouta la peste.

Se dégageant de l'emprise de son Valet, elle se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

— Je sais qui je suis et je ne laisserai plus personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin !

_**Ce que tu crois !**_

L'ex reine et son acolyte sursautèrent en entendant cette voix d'outre tombe résonner dans la pièce.

— Qui... commença Ilosovic en portant la main à son épée qu'il ne portait plus.

— Qui parle ? cria Iracebeth.

_**Te penses-tu invincible ô reine sanglante ?**_

— Montrez-vous ! hurla de nouveau la petite créature rougeâtre en faisant rouler ses yeux dans toute la pièce.

_**Celui qui connait chaque mystère et détient la clé de tous les secrets...**_

— Bouffonnerie ! gronda Stayne à son tour. Montrez-vous où vous paierez les conséquences de cette mauvaise plaisanterie !

_**Tu n'es pas de taille !**_

— Où êtes-vous ? demanda Iracebeth d'une voix chevrotante.

_**Juste derrière-toi...**_

Faisant volte face, cette dernière rencontra son reflet dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que le verre se trouble et dévoile une face blême.

Se rengorgeant, elle s'approcha d'un pas incertain tout en tirant Stayne par la manche.

_**Approche Iracebeth.**_

Obéissant, celle-ci continua d'avancer en fixant ce visage sans trait aux yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans les orbites.

La peur et l'excitation formaient en puissant mélange dans l'esprit de l'ex reine tout comme la curiosité qui la poussait inexorablement à s'approcher.

— Que... que voulez-vous ? Demanda-telle, tout près du miroir.

_**Libère moi et je te promets la suprématie de ton règne !**_

**O°O°O**

A mesure qu'ils progressaient, la clarté du monde s'amenuisait, dilatant ainsi les iris des deux amis. Les murs rocailleux se rapprochaient de plus en plus et ne laissaient qu'un étroit couloir dans lequel Alice et le Chapelier s'aventuraient courageusement.

— Nous approchons du gouffre, constata la jeune fille en réprimant un frisson devant les ténèbres qui lui faisaient face.

— As-tu peur, Champion ? demanda le Chapelier d'une voix étrange.

— Je... j'ai toujours craint l'obscurité. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père laissait toujours une lampe allumée et venait souffler la flamme une fois endormie...

Cette simple réflexion suffit à plonger l'Anglaise dans les limbes de son passé. Égarée dans ce dédale mémoriel, heureux et douloureux, elle perdit un instant le fil du présent.

Sa précédente aventure ayant fait d'elle le héros du royaume de Mirana avait calmé les tourments qui agitaient son cœur mais ces derniers existaient toujours et le souvenir de son père continuait à l'attrister.

— L'obscurité n'est rien d'autre que le fond d'un chapeau. Si tu y poses une bougie, ton chapeau prendra feu et ta tête avec ! Ah ! s'exclama le Chapelier.

De retour au réel, la jeune fille sourit en comprenant les paroles de son ami.

— Veux-tu dire qu'il ne faut pas craindre l'obscurité ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers celui du chapeauté.

— Voulais-je le dire ? Peut-être ! répondit-il avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent naïvement.

Alice sourit de nouveau. Décidément elle ne se lassait pas de l'allure si particulière de son ami. Par ailleurs, elle se rendit compte que ces folles paroles étaient parvenue malgré tout à la rassurer.

Ramenant son regard devant elle, Alice plissa ses sourcils clairs et murmura :

— Encore quelques mètres et nous serons dans le noir. Espérons que ces _Geminos _joueront leur rôle...

La distance qui les séparait des ténèbres mourut enfin et plongea les compagnons d'aventure dans le noir intégral. Instinctivement, Alice chercha la main du Chapelier, le cœur battant.

Sentant les doigts de son ami se resserrer sur les siens, la jeune fille s'en trouva quelque peu rassérénée.

— Et que la lumière soit ! S'éleva la voix amusée du chapeauté.

Alice n'aurait su dire si les paroles de son compagnon furent prononcées au hasard ou non mais une lueur commença à percer l'obscurité. Baissant son regard, Alice vit les _Geminos_ diffuser un halo doré et devenir de plus en plus lumineux. Fascinée et sa peur momentanément oubliée, elle contempla les petites créatures devenues brillantes s'agiter dans leur bocal. Dès lors, Alice et le Chapelier se trouvèrent nimbés d'un grand cercle lumineux et contemplèrent enfin le décor qui les entourait.

La jeune fille retint une exclamation de ravissement en contemplant la flore luminescente qui couvrait les parois rocheuses. Ondulant au grès du courant, la couleur des végétaux variait du vert au rose, en passant par un jaune aussi resplendissant que le soleil.

Ces éventails de nuances offraient leurs plus belles parures sous la lueur des _Geminos _pour redevenir noir une fois dans l'obscurité.

— As-tu déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau, Chapelier ? s'extasia Alice en regardant d'étranges poissons multicolores jouer entre les algues colorées.

— Oui, déclara simplement le chapeauté non sans avoir glissé un œil vers le visage ébloui de l'Anglaise.

Tournant au même moment son visage, Alice croisa le regard de son compagnon. Ce dernier abritait un éclat mystérieux qu'elle n'osa décemment décrypter.

Tandis que ses pensées tendaient à s'égarer, le sol se déroba soudainement sous ses pieds.

Poussant un cri, les deux amis se sentirent tomber dans les abysses...

— Sers-toi de tes nageoires Alice ! cria le Chapelier, sa main soudée à la sienne.

Tout n'était qu'une pluie multicolore devant leurs yeux, la vitesse de la chute diluant la lumière des _Geminos_ et celle des végétaux luminescents.

— Je n'y arrive pas ! sanglota-t-elle, son corps paralysé par la pression de l'eau.

— Alice ! résonna à nouveau la voix du Chapelier

Serrant les dents, la jeune fille fit l'effort surhumain de bouger ses jambes pour contrer la force invisible qui entravait ses mouvements. Elle avait beau faire mais rien n'y faisait, elle était incapable de bouger.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses paupières mais moururent instantanément par l'eau de ce monde marin.

— Je... suis... désolée ! hurla-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à battre des jambes.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

C'était fini.

Elle desserra alors sa main pour ne pas entraîner le Chapelier dans cette chute abyssale et peut-être, mortelle.

— Jamais Alice ! cria le Chapelier en resserrant l'emprise de ses doigts avant de plaquer son corps contre le sien en une puissante étreinte.

Il arracha l'amulette que portait la jeune fille et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de lui donner l'oxygène qu'elle n'avait plus.

En cet instant, l'Anglaise oublia le monde et ses délires.

Proche de l'évanouissement, elle ne sentait plus son corps mais une douce langueur commençait à l'envahir.

_Sont-ce là les prémices de la mort... _pensa-t-elle avec ce qu'il lui restait de conscience.

Comme emportée dans un tourbillon, Alice se laissa faire, inspirant l'air que le Chapelier lui donnait. Le laissant conduire cette étrange valse, elle abandonna sa lutte et le monde perdit enfin ses folles couleurs

**O°O°O**

**Ndla :** A nouveau je remercie mes lecteurs, notamment Anaelle Roots, Lunastrelle, Katherine NotGreat, Whyle, Lilouche et Wizzette. Merci à vous !


	9. La menace rode

**Ndla 1 : ** Je reprends enfin cette histoire ! Un petit clin d'oeil à Pirates des Caraïbes s'es glissé dans ce chapitre ^^

**Récapitulatif :** De retour au Pays des Merveilles, Alice se voit confier par Mirana la lourde tâche de sauver le Royaume. De son exil, Iracebeth parvint à convaincre Torial, le Maître du Peuple Forgeron de l'aider à reprendre le pouvoir. Aidée par le Chapelier, Alice doit traverser le Domaine des Eaux et trouver le Seigneur Beltainore afin d'assurer une alliance...

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 9**

**La menace rode...**

**O°**

Ouvrant les yeux, Alice vit peu à peu l'univers reprendre forme. Progressivement, le visage du Chapelier se précisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne parfaitement ses traits.

— Tu es enfin revenue ! Alors, comment c'était ? demanda jovialement le Chapelier, à genoux près de la jeune fille.

— Délirant... répondit-elle en se redressant.

Le souvenir du baiser salutaire lui revint soudainement en mémoire pour colorer ses joues de tâches rosées. Posant une main sur son coeur qui battait violemment, elle sentit sous ses doigts l'amulette de Tante Philomène.

Son ami lui avait remise autour du cou...

— Mais tout est fou ici ! déclara le chapeauté d'une voix douce.

— Où sommes-nous ?

Encore bouleversée par son évanouissement, elle jeta un oeil aux alentours et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de tunnel obscur, seulement éclairé par les _Geminos_.

— Je t'ai soutenu lorsque tu t'es évanouie et alors que nous continuons de chuter, j'ai aperçu plusieurs ouvertures tapissant les parois du gouffre. Je me suis alors infiltré dans l'une d'entre elle.

— Je... merci Chapelier. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

—Oh ! De rien !

Se remettant sur ses jambes, Alice observa ce nouveau décor et frissonna en regardant ces cloisons noirâtres brillant d'un éclat étrange comme du pétrole. La tête de la jeune fille touchait presque le haut du tunnel, quant au Chapelier, ce dernier frôlait la paroi de son haut de forme.

— Je me demande ce qu'il y a au bout ? Crois-tu que nous sommes sur la bonne voie l''interrogea-t-elle.

— Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! s'exclama le chapeauté en s'aventurant résolument dans l'artère ténébreuse.

Inspirant profondément, l'Anglaise se mit elle aussi en route en repensant une fois de plus à ce baiser...

Ce contact était la dernière chose que son esprit avait sauvé avant qu'elle ne sombre. Ce qui précédait sa chute était indistinct dans sa mémoire... Il ne restait que cela : cette union irréelle, cette chaleur insufflée aussi puisante qu'un poison et un remède tout à la fois.

Sa survie.

Son premier vrai baiser.

Bien sur, il avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes mais ce geste de secours avait laissé son empreinte en elle.

— Seigneur ! s'écria-t-elle, sortant ainsi de ses tendres rêveries.

Une horrible odeur planait dans ce curieux tunnel déserté de flore marine. Un mélange suave, nauséabonde, qui rappelait l'âcreté de la fumée et l'écoeurante fermentation du sang caillé.

— J'ai connu pire, répondit le Chapelier en haussant un sourcil roux, néanmoins dégoûté.

— Mais qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Alice, le nez pincé.

— Que sais-je... répondit son ami en fronçant son regard absinthe.

— Peut-être s'agit-il de l'antre de Dorsar ? suggéra-t-elle.

Les deux compagnons d'aventure continuèrent d'avancer et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans l'artère obscure, plus celle-ci semblait rétrécir et la lumière des _Geminos_ paraissait diminuer.

Les bocaux que portaient Alice et le Chapelier à leur ceinture ne diffusaient plus qu'un halo maladif et ne parvenaient pas à éclairer décemment cette étrange caverne.

— Je n'aime pas ça, chuchota la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

— L'obscurité n'est que le fond d'un chapeau, souviens-t'en Champion ! déclara le plaisant chapeauté en continuant d'avancer.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que la voix du rouquin résonne à nouveau.

— Là-bas, j'aperçois une lueur ! Hâtons-nous ! s'exclama ce dernier en se précipitant.

Calquant son pas sur celui de son ami, Alice suivit le Chapelier jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête vivement.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle après s'être cognée contre le dos de son compagnon.

— Je crois que nous avons bel et bien trouvé l'antre de Dorsar.

S'écartant légèrement, l'Anglaise écarquilla les yeux en découvrant cet inquiétant nouveau monde.

Tout en haut, à des centaines de mètres, des rais de lumière pâle striaient l'eau de lames diffuses. Ces dernières n'étaient pas suffisantes pour éclairer l'antre qui baignait dans la pénombre. Le reste du paysage était parsemé d'épaves, certaines transpercées par des pics rocheux comme de monstrueuses épines s'enfonçant dans les abysses.

— C'est...terrifiant...souffla Alice.

— Mais incontournable, répondit le Chapelier en promenant son oeil vert sur ce monde chimérique.

**O°O°O**

Le visage déformé par l'ambition et la cupidité, Iracebeth lança de toutes ses forces une chaise contre le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux. De ses éclats jaillit alors une intense lumière verte, aveuglant un instant l'ex reine et son Valet.

Les paupières closes, ils entendirent un rire tonitruant résonner entre les murs de la _Tour Capricieuse._

Ouvrant les yeux, les acolytes sursautèrent en découvrant une silhouette noire, identique à celle d'Iracebeth. Celle-ci n'était qu'une ombre opaque enrobée d'une aura verdâtre qui flottait autour d'elle.

Cette chose était seulement pourvue de deux yeux émeraude qui brillaient étrangement...

—Tu m'as libéré, souffla la créature.

Terrorisée, Iracebeth s'accrochait à la jambe de Stayne qui, lui-même, dardait sur cette silhouette un oeil apeuré.

—Qui... qui...êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle.

— Je me nomme Gänger... et nos destinées sont à présent liées, poursuivit l'ombre en se penchant sur la peste.

Son regard semblait briller plus intensément encore ce qui renforçait l'allure inquiétante de cette ombre vivante.

—Tu n'as rien à craindre Iracebeth, nous sommes dans le même camp et je vais te le prouver... donne-moi ta main, dit Gänger en tendant la sienne fantomatique.

Les lèvres retroussées par l'appréhension, elle avança lentement son bras...

— Attendez ma Reine ! s'exclama Stayne. Peut-être est-ce un piège !

A nouveau le rire de la créature résonna dans la pièce.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de te méfier de moi Iracebeth, avança Gänger. En revanche, ton valet t'a déjà trahi ! Prends-ma main Reine des Reines...

Piquée par ce souvenir cuisant, elle posa d'un geste décidé sa main dans celle de l'ombre.

Dans un sursaut, la peste se retrouva plongée dans son propre esprit. Elle se revit bannie par Mirana et jetée au plus profond des terres marécageuses. Iracebeth revécut sa première rencontre avec Torial puis observa une horde de nains forger les armes pour sa revanche, elle contempla la _Tour Capricieuse_, vit le miroir se briser pour enfin se noyer dans le regard de la silhouette noire...

Soudain, un éclair vert la fit cligner des yeux et dans un émerveillement sans fin, elle vit l'armée blanche de Mirana tomber, sa propre soeur plier sous sa domination. Une majestueuse couronne ornant sa tête, elle s'admira assise sur un grand trône, Gänger à ses côtés...

Sursautant une dernière fois, elle revint à la réalité. Un sourire ravi flottait sur ses lèvres en coeur alors que ces images défilaient encore devant ses yeux...

Tournant son visage vers celui sans trait de Gangër, elle déclara :

— Emmène moi vers la victoire !

**O°O°O**

— Faites-les entrer ! ordonna Mirana en quittant son siège royal.

Les grandes portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent pour introduire Tante Philomène, le Loir et le Lièvre de Mars.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda sans ambages la Reine Blanche.

— D'inquiétantes nouvelles votre Majesté... répondit Tante Philomène de sa voix profonde.

— Eh bien ? continua Mirana en plissant son regard sombre.

— Tout est noir ! Tout est noir comme le café ! Pas comme le thé, pas comme le thé ! s'écria le Lièvre en bondissant.

— La paix ! vociféra le Loir de sa voix fluette. Laisse parler Tante Philomène !

— J'ai eu une vision, continua cette dernière, ses cheveux bleus ondulant sous un air inexistant. Une force maléfique compromet notre victoire. Oui, une force maléfique qui s'est alliée à Iracebeth... Gänger est de retour ma Reine.

D'un geste gracile, la Reine Blanche porta une main à son coeur.

— Oh non... quelle funeste nouvelle, souffla Mirana de sa voix éthérée.

— Rien n'est perdu ! s'exclama le Loir en brandissant son aiguille tel un vaillant chevalier. Ce Gänger n'est pas plus dangereux que l'horrible Iracebeth !

— Hélas son retour n'est pas de bon augure. Nous avions banni Gänger il y a de nombreuses années. Sa soif de pouvoir était comparable à celle de ma soeur et sa présence est rapidement devenue néfaste. Il fut difficile de l'enfermer dans le miroir des tourments mais au terme d'une longue bataille, nous avons réussi à l'emprisonner. Torial, le Maître des Terres Marécageuses avait eu la charge d'emporter le miroir pour éloigner le plus loin possible Gänger du Royaume. Je n'ose imaginer la force de sa rancune désormais... cela fait de lui un adversaire dangereux.

Le Lièvre de Mars, apeuré par le discours de Mirana, tremblait de tous ses membres. Ses yeux exorbités roulaient dans ses orbites lui donnant ainsi une allure plus folle encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Gänger ! Iracebeth ! Gänger ! Iracebeth ! La menace plane et il manque du thé. Pourquoi manque-t-il de thé ? Il me faut du thé ! débita-t-il frénétiquement avant de se cacher sous la robe de Tante Philomène.

— L'heure n'est pas encore venue d'avoir peur. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de Beltainore ! J'ai confiance en Alice et le Chapelier. Non, rien n'est encore perdu ! conclut la Reine Blanche.

**O°O°O**

Sa main soudée à celle du Chapelier, Alice se propulsa dans le vide aquatique. Battant des jambes, elle arrivait enfin à se mouvoir dans l'eau et en éprouvait une réelle satisfaction malgré ce paysage cauchemardesque.

La chaleur de ses doigts enserrant les siens était rassurante à travers la noirceur de cet univers hostile. Les cadavres de vaisseaux semblaient dater de plusieurs siècles et d'autres paraissaient uniquement appartenir aux Pays des Merveilles par leur allure tellement singulière.

— Ce qui est drôle, c'est que nous ne savons même pas où nous allons ! plaisanta le Chapelier en accentuant imperceptiblement son emprise.

— Je dirais plutôt que c'est inquiétant. Je me demande si Beltainore est vraiment là... répondit Alice.

A leur ceinture, les _Géminos _les enrobaient d'une aura ambrée alors qu'ils contournaient un galion transpercé d'une aiguille rocheuse. Ses voiles noires en lambeaux flottaient sous l'onde obscure.

— Un bateau pirate ! souffla Alice en contemplant l'épave.

Le Chapelier ne répondit pas mais esquissa un étrange sourire.

— Ils ont coulé alors qu'ils battaient pavillon noir, continua-t-elle en posant son regard brun sur le drapeau comportant une étrange tête de mort orange dont le crâne au encerclé par un bandana vert.

— Ce n'étaient que de maudits pirates, de vrais ruffians ! Ah ! s'exclama-t-il.

Amusée, Alice laissa échapper un petit rire qui mourut subitement quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda la jeune fille en resserrant sa main sur celle de son ami.

— Rien qui semble très rassurant, murmura le Chapelier.

A peine eut-il achevé ces mots qu'une gigantesque créature verte brisa la coque du galion pour foncer sur eux. On aurait dit une énorme sangsue au corps longiligne et palpitant. Sa bouche énorme était cerclée de plusieurs rangées de dents acérées. Sept yeux aux iris jaunâtres garnissaient sa tête lisse. Sur son front pendait une longue tige luisante dont l'extrémité était munie d'une boule luminescente tel un poisson lanterne.

Alice et le Chapelier crièrent en même temps avant de battre des jambes pour échapper à l'horrible créature.

— Ne lâche pas ma main ! cria le Chapelier en entraînant l'Anglaise dans la noirceur des abysses.

Il nageait plus vite qu'elle mais peut-être pas assez pour échapper au monstre qui les coursait.

— Je te rassure... je n'en ai pas vraiment envie ! haleta-t-elle en tournant un instant la tête.

La bête les rattrapait et Alice sentait déjà son haleine pestilentielle narguer ses narines.

— Accroche toi ! lança le Chapelier.

Sur ces mots, ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'étroite écoutille d'un sloop tenant en équilibre sur un pic rocheux.

Comme l'étrange chapeauté l'avait prédit, leur poursuivant ne parvint pas à pénétrer dans cet asile de fortune.

A l'intérieur de l'épave, seule la lueur des _Geminos_ parvenait à éclairer les lieux. La jeune fille n'avait pas lâché la main du Chapelier et observait d'un oeil inquiet ce décor.

Au dehors, elle sentait la présence du monstre qui attendait impatiemment qu'ils sortent...

— Ce pauvre homme a dû faire la même chose que nous, souffla la jeune fille en désignant un squelette adossé contre un tonneau.

La toile de sa culotte ne s'était pas tout à fait désintégrée dans l'eau et donnait ainsi une piteuse allure à sa carcasse.

— A moins qu'il ait suivi un régime à base de thé ! enchaîna le Chapelier avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Cette brusque plaisanterie dans cette situation incongrue provoqua un rire nerveux chez Alice. Bien vite, cet éclat mourut quand la coque explosa pour laisser place à la gueule béante de la créature.

— Attention ! hurla l'Anglaise en lâchant la main de son ami.

Ils eurent juste le temps de se séparer avant que le monstre ne referme sa mâchoire dans un fracas sourd.

Furieux de ne pas avoir croqué une de ses proies, il redoubla de vigueur et abattit sa longue queue gluante pour détruire le reste du sloop.

— Nous allons devoir nous battre ! cria Alice qui peinait à flotter.

La jeune fille avait tenté de mettre dans ces mots plus de témérité qu'elle n'en ressentait. A vrai dire, elle était terrifiée, plus encore que lorsqu'elle avait combattu le Jabberwocky. La dernière fois, le terrain était propice à la bataille mais ici, dans cet univers qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, il lui semblait bien plus difficile de vaincre.

Mais la bête se ruait de nouveau sur eux, fendant l'eau de ses dents tranchantes. Sortant la dague que lui avait donnée Néïdé, Alice battit vivement des jambes pour se faufiler à travers les débris de l'épave.

— Suis moi ! lança-t-elle au chapeauté qui dégainait lui aussi sa dague.

Ils se précipitèrent vivement vers un bout de coque encore debout pour profiter d'un effet de surprise.

Comme Alice s'y attendait, le monstre se précipita vers le panneau de bois et alors que ce dernier explosait, les aventuriers se hissèrent dans l'air aquatique pour planter leurs lames dans les yeux de la créature.

Cette dernière se tortilla affreusement en libérant des volutes noirâtres dans l'onde obscure.

— Filons ! s'écria le Chapelier en attrapant de nouveau la main de la jeune fille.

Plus énervé que jamais, le monstre se précipita vers eux en dardant sur leur deux silhouettes cinq yeux exorbités. Cette fois, la créature ne se laissa pas distancer dans les abysses et rattrapa vivement Alice et le Chapelier, étrangers à ce royaume.

Simultanément, ils accentuèrent la pression de leurs doigts noués en sentant l'haleine putride du monstre les enrober.

Tous deux savaient que ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde avant d'être avalés... jusqu'à ce qu'un son étranglé parvienne à leurs oreilles.

**O°O°O**

**Ndla 2 : **Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci encore à **Wizzette, Whyle, Yzeute, Lilouche, Missy **et **Louna **( ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui ne laissent malheureusement pas de commentaire mais que je remercie tout de même chaleureusement ), vous faîtes vivre cette histoire. A très vite !


	10. De multiples épreuves

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 10**

**De Multiples ****Épreuves**

**O°**

Dans un ultime sursaut de courage, les deux amis tournèrent la tête et s'immobilisèrent brusquement. Surpris, Alice et le Chapelier virent un géant musculeux dont le corps se terminait par une gigantesque queue de poisson aux reflets nacrés. La boule luminescente du monstre éclairait à peine sa peau recouverte d'écailles piquantes et sa longue chevelure blanche flottait dans l'eau pour l'auréoler comme un soleil pale. Une couronne d'os, de perles et de roches noires ceignait sa tête majestueuse, annihilant ainsi toute question sur son identité.

— Beltainore... souffla la jeune fille.

D'une poigne de fer, il enserrait le corps gluant de la créature qui se tortillait abominablement.

De sa voix grave et retentissante, il s'adressa au monstre dont les yeux se mirent à rouler étrangement. Intrigués, ni Alice et ni le Chapelier ne comprirent ces mots proférés dans une langue inconnue...

Quand le Seigneur du Domaine des Eaux acheva ses paroles, les acolytes observèrent la créature qui s'immobilisa enfin. Doucement, le géant relâcha son emprise sans cesser de regarder sa proie.

Celle-ci flotta encore quelques secondes dans l'eau telle une statue macabre avant de disparaître dans la noirceur des abysses.

— Quelle impudence ! gronda Beltainore en s'avançant vers Alice et le Chapeauté.

— L'impudence est affaire de point de vue ! Je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit de folie ! Ah ! Quelle tête imposante ! Il vous faudrait un énorme chapeau ! Oui, un gigantesque tricorne ou un bonnet en forme de nageoire dorsale rayée et puis des…

—Chapelier ! rappela Alice à son compagnon. Je crois que nous avons des choses plus pressantes à régler. Etes-vous Beltainore ? demanda-elle à la créature fantasmagorique qui lui faisait face.

— Qui ose prononcer mon nom sans même se présenter ? répondit celui-ci en s'approchant plus encore de la jeune fille.

Arrivé près d'elle, Alice resta quelques secondes fascinée par le visage du Seigneur des Eaux. Des os ceignaient le contour de ses pommettes et ses yeux, comme deux amandes ébène, brillaient d'un éclat fantastique. On aurait dit que ses pupilles s'étaient étendues pour totalement recouvrir les iris et le blanc de l'œil. Plus bas, sur ses flancs blêmes, s'ouvraient et se refermaient de larges branchies rougeoyantes.

— Alice, Champion du Jour Frabieux. Nous sommes envoyés par Mirana… voici mon ami le Chapelier, le plus fidèle courtisan de la Reine Blanche, déclara-t-elle en soutenant le regard insondable du Seigneur.

— Que faites-vous dans l'antre de Dorsar ? l'interrogea l'homme-poisson en battant l'eau de sa queue piquante.

— Nous vous cherchions, bien sur ! répondit le Chapelier en esquissant un sourire chanceux.

— Et pourquoi donc ? rétorqua Beltainore en durcissant les traits de son visage.

— Nous avons besoin de vous ! Iracebeth veut reprendre le pouvoir et pour cela, elle a constitué une véritable légion capable de décimer l'armée de Mirana. Sans votre aide nous ne vaincrons pas ! s'écria Alice dont le sort du Pays des Merveilles importait plus que tout.

— A bat la vilaine grosse tête ! s'exclama le chapeauté en fronçant son regard vert.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne ! rugit le géant en se détournant

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'air aquatique comme un glas confirmant la chute de ce monde fantastique.

— Comment pouvez dire une chose pareille ? s'insurgea Alice en venant nager devant lui. Vous faites partie de ce pays et rien ne dit que la Reine rouge ne viendra pas prendre possession de votre domaine et asservir votre peuple !

Ce dernier argument fit réagir Beltainore qui tordit sa bouche un rictus mauvais.

— En ce cas elle se confrontera à ma colère ! Rien n'est plus puissant que mon courroux, jeune fille !

—Etes-vous prêt à prendre ce risque ? persista l'Anglaise, ses yeux bruns plantés dans ceux noirs du Seigneur des Eaux.

Cette fois, le géant se trouva à court d'argument. Lorsque Iracebeth régnait encore, celle-ci avait souhaité l'appui de Beltainore mais le Seigneur avait ignoré les multiples propositions de la Reine Rouge. En dépit de sa vexation, celle-ci n'avait pas tenté de s'aventurer au-delà des terres n'ayant pas le moyen d'atteindre le Domaine des Eaux. Cependant, il avait entendu parler du bannissement d'Iracebeth et de son soulèvement. Le pouvoir qu'elle acquerra bientôt sera conséquent et en ce cas… il se pourrait que son peuple soit bel et bien en danger.

— Champion du jour Frabieux, dis-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air si puissante que ça ! J'ai peine à croire que tu as vaincu le Jabberwocky ! s'exclama Beltainore en esquissant un sourire sardonique.

— Et c'est pourtant vrai ! Ah ! Alice est bel et bien notre champion, répondit le chapeauté en rejoignant son amie.

— Elle ne correspond pas à l'image que je me faisais de la fameuse Alice. Je la voyais plutôt… dotée d'une queue de poisson ! rétorqua le Seigneur des Eaux en touchant d'un doigt la jambe de l'Anglaise.

Repoussant cet index curieux, elle posa ses mains sur les hanches.

— Je ne possède aucune nageoire ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Cette remarque fit rire le Chapelier qui vint chatouiller les petits ailerons palmés qui ondulaient aux mollets d'Alice.

— Oui… enfin je ne possède pas de nageoire en temps normal. C'est grâce à la magie de Tante Philomène que nous sommes parvenus à vous trouver, déclara cette dernière.

— Philomène ? releva Beltainore dont le regard noir venait de s'illuminer.

Il parut se perdre quelques instants dans ses pensées. Les traits de son visage singulier s'étaient détendus comme s'il se remémorait de doux souvenirs…

— Lyrana et Néïdé nous ont également aidées !

L'intervention du Chapelier ramena le Seigneur des Eaux à la réalité.

— Je vois que vous avez mis mon peuple en confiance… cependant cela ne suffit pas à me convaincre ! Mon soutien se mérite…

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Alice qui fronça ses sourcils clairs.

— Suivez-moi ! ordonna Beltainore en se fondant dans les abysses.

Intrigués, les compères suivirent le géant et disparurent à leur tour dans la noirceur de ce monde aquatique.

**O°O°O**

— Qu'avez-vous fait ! gronda Torial en regardant les morceaux de miroir brisé qui jonchaient le sol.

— Nous avons libéré Gänger ! crâna Iracebehth en faisant mine de recoiffer quelques mèches de sa chevelure ébouriffée.

— Je devrais vous tuer pour avoir fait ça ! cria le Maître forgeron en s'avançant vers elle.

Mais alors qu'il levait sa massue d'or, la silhouette de l'ombre noire apparut pour suspendre son geste.

— J'éviterais cela si j'étais toi, déclara Gänger, ses yeux verts brillant d'un nouvel éclat.

Torial recula vivement en réprimant un frisson causé par le contact fantomatique de la créature.

— Iracebeth est sous ma protection, je te conseille donc ce garder tes distances.

Celle-ci se rengorgea tout en continuant de coiffer indolemment sa tignasse rougeâtre.

— N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, siffla le nain. Ce monstre aura notre perte !

Le rire de l'ex souveraine s'éleva dans la _Tour Capricieuse_, fissurant un peu plus la cuirasse de Torial.

— La vôtre peut-être mais pas la mienne ! Gangër ne me veut que du bien, répondit la peste en regardant sa propre silhouette représentant son nouvel allié. Au fait, nos armes sont-elles prêtes ?

Torial ferma brièvement les yeux avant de persifler :

— Je vous rappelle que le travail est conséquent, il faut plus de temps !

— Ce que nous n'avons pas, rétorqua la créature. Tes nains et toi-même feriez mieux d'aller plus vite sinon je pourrais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus tu m'as emprisonné… fais donc en sorte que l'envie ne me prenne pas à mon tour.

Sur ces mots, son regard émeraude se mit à étinceler dangereusement.

Ravalant ses remarques, Torial grimaça avant de quitter cette pièce emplie de scélérats. Tandis qu'il descendait le long escalier en colimaçon, il commença à douter de l'alliance précédemment scellée…

Le peuple forgeron avait toujours été répudié sans que ce dernier ne se rebelle, acceptant rageusement cette mise à l'écart sans tenter le moindre soulèvement. Semblant oubliés du Royaume de Mirana, les nains vivaient dans cette zone sinistre depuis de trop nombreuses lunes… cependant, peut-être était-il allé trop vite en sortant Iracebeth de son exil et en l'aidant à retrouver le pouvoir ?

A présent que Gangër était de retour, l'accord passé avec Iracebeth devenait risqué.

Soupirant, il se demanda si ce pacte n'était finalement pas une erreur et s'il n'était pas en train de compromettre tout un univers à cause d'une vieille rancune et d'une peur indefinissable.

Oui, peut-être aurait-il du se rendre au Palais de la Reine Blanche et faire valoir ses droits d'une manière plus conventionnelle ?

Arrivé aux pieds de la _Tour Capricieuse_, Torial grimpa sur Swampy qui émit un étrange bruit de gorge en glissant sur l'onde.

**O°O°O**

— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Alice.

Beltainore esquissa un sourire en balayant de ses sombres orbites le gigantesque labyrinthe éclairé par d'étranges lanternes.

Les murs du parcours sinueux n'étaient pas faits de buissons mais de coraux et d'algues blanches brillant en dépit de l'obscurité.

— Nous sommes toujours dans les abysses. Voici le _Dédale Infortuné_.

— C'est inquiétant, dit le chapeauté en regardant tout ce qui n'était pas le labyrinthe.

En effet, ce dernier flottait dans un vide noir et rendait une allure angoissante…

—Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas inquiétant dans les abysses… souffla Alice.

— Impudents ! Ecoutez-moi bien car je ne répéterai pas ces paroles : si vous souhaitez mon aide, il va falloir la mériter ! Je vous donne trois minutes pour mémoriser le chemin qui mène au centre du dédale. En son milieu gît un buisson de perles rouges. Si vous réussissez à m'en apporter une seule et à ressortir du dédale, vous pouvez considérer mon aide comme acquise.

Le cœur de l'Anglaise manqua un battement tandis que le Chapelier faisait des yeux ronds.

— Trois minutes, répéta Beltainore en sortant un minuscule sablier de ses écailles nacrées.

Dès lors, il le renversa pour signifier que le décompte avait commencé.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Alice entreprit de mémoriser le parcours compliqué qui menait au centre du labyrinthe.

— Une minute ! les informa cruellement le Seigneur des Eaux alors que l'Anglaise paniquait et que le Chapelier serrait les dents.

Redoublant de concentration, les deux amis tentèrent de se rappeler le chemin qui les mènerait au centre et les reconduirait vers la sortie.

—Trois minutes se sont écoulées ! asséna Beltainore en se postant devant eux. Descendez et ramener moi une perle rouge.

— Allons-y Alice, déclara le Chapelier en prenant naturellement sa main.

Surprise, la jeune fille se laissa néanmoins faire et fondirent ensemble vers l'entrée du dédale.

Vu d'en bas, les remparts paraissaient immensément hauts.

— Je ne suis pas rassurée, avoua la jeune fille en serrant imperceptiblement les doigts de son ami.

— Allons-y, Champion ! répéta-t-il en pénétrant dans le labyrinthe

Dès l'instant où ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, les algues et les coraux virent murer la sortie puis recouvrirent leurs têtes d'un plafond végétal.

— Ah ! Voilà un détail que le plaisant Beltainore avait oublié ! lança le chapeauté en esquissant un drôle d'air.

— Ne nous attardons pas, répondit-elle. Il faut prendre à droite maintenant, es-tu d'accord ?

— Je le suis ! Tout à fait d'accord ! Allons à droite, ah !

Un étrange sentiment s'était emparé de la jeune fille, un mélange de peur relatif à cet environnement et d'excitation liée à cette main qui enserrait la sienne.

Ainsi Alice et son fol ami sinuèrent dans le dédale, concentrés sur leur mémoire respective afin de trouver le chemin menant au centre.

Vu de l'intérieur, le labyrinthe semblait plus inquiétant encore. Le dédale baignait dans les ténèbres seulement troublés ci et là par des lanternes longues et tordues où grésillaient des flammes maladives.

— Je ne sais plus ! s'exclama la jeune fille alors que deux voies s'offraient à eux.

— La droite ! dit le Chapelier en tendant son bras vers ladite allée.

— La droite ? s'écria-t-elle. Je… es-tu sûr ?

— Du moins je l'étais mais tout dans ton visage exprime que tu veux emprunter le chemin de gauche, répondit-il en esquissant une moue contrite. C'est toi qui dois avoir raison Alice.

— Non ! Pourquoi aurais-je raison et toi tort ? Cela n'a pas de sens !

— De sens ? Mais qu'est-ce qui a un sens ici ? Ah ! Nous sommes tous fous ! Tous !

— Justement je dois aller contre ma raison ! Prenons l'autre voie !

Sur ces paroles, ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin de droite et au terme de quelques minutes où les deux amis empruntèrent de multiples allées au gré de leur mémoire, ils débouchèrent enfin sur le centre du labyrinthe.

Émerveillés, la jeune fille et le chapeauté contemplèrent le fameux buisson parsemé de perles écarlates accrochées à des algues blanches brillant comme du marbre.

— Je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus difficile. Tant mieux ! s'exclama le Chapelier néanmoins fasciné par les précieuses petites billes cramoisies.

Respectueusement, l'Anglaise s'approcha de cette plante merveilleuse et tendit la main pour s'emparer d'une perle quand soudain, les algues mouvantes se changèrent en sortes d'anguilles blanches aux faces monstrueuses.

Alice cria en même temps que le Chapelier la tirait vivement en arrière, ses bras enserrant sa taille.

La jeune fille ne réalisa que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle se trouvait contre le corps de son ami, serrée au point de sentir le rythme de sa respiration… et les battements de son cœur redoublèrent alors de vigueur.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en regardant les vingtaines de têtes qui convergeaient toutes, gueules béantes, vers les compagnons d'aventure.

— Oui merci… murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant que le Chapelier ne la relâche.

— Beltainore a également oublié ce détail. Quelles horribles têtes ! Une de ces créatures me fait particulièrement penser à Cheshire avec ses vilaines dents pointues et ses yeux bleus ! Brrrrrr…. s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Comment faire ? Demanda Alice qui se remettait difficilement de ce contact avec son ami. Les perles sont accrochées à leurs écailles.

— Leur couper la tête ? suggéra le Chapelier.

— N'est-ce pas un peu trop radical ? répondit Alice avant de faire un bond en arrière, une des anguilles ayant essayé de lui croquer un bout de bras.

— Je sais ! s'écria-t-il.

Sous le regard étonné du Champion, le chapeauté vint alors nager au dessus du nid de monstres puis entreprit de vifs mouvements.

Essayant de le mordre, les anguilles suivaient la cadence de ce joyeux fou et tournaient dans tous les sens. Ce dernier allait et venait de plus en plus en vite si bien que les créatures féroces s'entremêlaient entre elles et poussaient des cris stridents quand l'une d'elle perdit enfin une perle qu'Alice s'empressa de ramasser.

— Bravo Chapelier !

— Cela ne vaut pas une gigue en délire mais ça reste néanmoins efficace ! Ah !

— Retournons voir Beltainore pour lui rem…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car un gigantesque monstre sortit d'une allée du labyrinthe pour fondre sur eux.

— Vite ! s'exclama le Chapelier en prenant la main d'Alice avant d'emprunter l'ouverture qui les avait conduit jusqu'ici.

A nouveau ils serpentèrent dans le dédale avec la peur d'être dévorés par cette terrifiante créature qui ressemblait à celles du buisson, en bien plus grande. Cette dernière les suivait des près, sa gueule béante distillant dans l'air marin une haleine nauséabonde.

— Vite ! cria de nouveau le Chapelier qui reconnaissait enfin les premières allées.

— C'est là ! dit Alice avant de déchanter.

L'entrée du labyrinthe était toujours bouchée par une porte végétale.

— Il n'y a qu'un moyen ! hurla le chapeauté en ramenant la jeune fille contre lui pour l'enlacer.

Ne formant plus qu'un seul corps, il battit des jambes aussi vite que possible tandis le grognement du monstre sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Serré contre lui, Alice ferma les yeux puis ressentit les lames des coraux couper sa chair jusqu'à ce que sa tête bute contre quelque chose.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, déclara le Seigneur des Eaux de sa voix profonde.

Rouvrant les yeux, Alice vit qu'ils étaient sortis du dédale et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de son ami. L'esprit encore embrouillé, elle se détacha de lui puis regarda l'entrée du dédale absent de tout monstre.

Grimaçant, elle baissa la tête et resta quelques instants étonnée devant sa robe striée de rais rougeâtres.

— Tout va bien, Alice ? demanda le Chapelier en baissant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je suis désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, tu nous as sauvés, répondit-elle. Mais tu saignes !

La joue blanche de son ami était désormais barrée d'une entaille sanguinolente dont les volutes rouges se perdaient dans l'eau.

—Avez-vous la perle ? les questionna Beltainore, indifférent à cet échange.

— Ce n'est pas grave. L'important est que tu ailles bien. Rien ne doit arriver à notre Champion, souffla le chapeauté en esquissant un sourire.

—Avez-vous la perle ? répéta le géant des mers.

— La voilà ! gronda Alice. Vous auriez pu nous prévenir !

— J'ai dit que mon aide se méritait et si vous n'aviez pas risqué votre vie, vous l'auriez acquise trop facilement !

— Logique ! affirma le Chapelier.

La jeune fille soupira avant de poser l'ultime question qui sauverait peut-être le Royaume de Mirana.

— Alors, peut-on compter sur vous ?

Le Seigneur des Eaux étira ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

— Vous le pouvez.

**O°O°O**


	11. La Coralocea

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 11**

**La Coralocea**

**O  
O  
O°O°O  
O**

Devant la maison du Chapelier s'étendait une longue table richement garnie. Plus d'une vingtaine de théières accompagnées d'une multitude de gâteaux colorés et de petits pots de porcelaine reposaient sur la nappe.

— Tu n'es pas à ta place ! s'écria le Loir en pointant son aiguille devant le museau de Cheschire.

Le chat bleuté s'était installé sur le siège du Chapelier.

— Qu'importe ! Il n'est pas là que je sache.

— Mais c'est sa place ! répéta le rongeur vêtu de rose.

— Et moi je commence à avoir faim, répondit le félin en dardant sur lui son œil turquoise. Si tu continues à jacasser il se pourrait que je varie mes menus et que je te mette en plat principal !

Sur ces mots, il leva sa patte et sortit une griffe étincelante. Apeuré, le Lièvre de Mars sauta soudainement sur la table puis jongla avec plusieurs théières.

— Que fait le Chapelier ? Que fait Alice ? Pas de _tea party_ ! Non ils ne doivent pas de thé, juste de l'eau salée ! De l'eau salée ! De l'eau salée et pas de thé ! chantonna énergiquement l'animal fou.

— Mes aïeux ! s'exclama le lapin blanc qui manqua de recevoir une porcelaine fumante sur la tête. Vivement que tout cela se termine…

— Rends-lui sa place ! vociféra Le loir prêt à planter son aiguille dans l'œil du chat.

— Tu es prévenue… souffla le félin en s'apprêtant à attaquer.

— Voyons les enfants! s'exclama Tante Philomène qui venait d'apparaître. Cessez donc de vous chamailler, le royaume est bien assez en conflit !

Tous s'arrêtèrent instantanément pour regarder la sorcière.

— Elle a raison, soupira le rongeur en rangeant son aiguille.

— Comme toujours, ajouta Cheschire qui changea enfin de place.

Le lièvre hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'avaler quatre tasses de thé à la suite.

Tante Philomène s'apprêtait à répondre quand les pierres vertes et bleues autour du cou se mirent à briller.

─ Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola le lapin blanc.

La sorcière esquissa lentement un sourire avant de murmurer :

─ Il est avec nous…

**O°O°O**

Alice, le Chapelier et Beltainore s'étaient enfin extraits des abysses pour rejoindre le Domaine des Eaux. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le palais du Seigneur tout de nacre étincelant.

Toutes les merveilles qu'elle avait vues dans ce pays se trouvaient presque balayées par la féerie de ces lieux.

Assis sur son trône taillé dans une roche blanche, Beltainore siégeait comme le plus important des monarques.

─ Un beau chapeau pourrait bien remplacer cette horrible couronne ! déclara le Chapelier. Ah ! Et pourquoi pas un bandeau de soie noire tissé d'argent où seraient accrochés des os puisque vous y tenez ! Ah ! Oui ! De tout petits os ! Des petits os de canaris !

Alice toussota pour sortir son ami de ce délire stylistique.

— Chapelier ! le ramena-t-elle à l'ordre.

— Ma couronne me convient parfaitement ! siffla Beltainore en agitant sa queue de poisson.

— Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés ici ? demanda Alice.

Le sourire blanchâtre du Seigneur s'élargit.

— Car c'est ici que se trouve un objet indispensable à votre victoire.

Le chapeauté et l'anglaise froncèrent en même temps leurs sourcils tandis que Beltainore nageait vers une alcôve savamment ouvragée. La roche blanche et la nacre était sculptées pour représenter une magnifique sirène aux bras ouverts.

Délicatement, le géant posa la perle rouge au creux d'une des mains tendues de la créature.

Emerveillée, Alice regarda la petite sphère carmine luire intensément au point de l'aveugler quelques secondes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit la sirène refermer ses doigts sur la perle et c'est alors qu'une épée étincelante se matérialisa entre ses mains.

— La Coralocea, déclara le Seigneur des Eaux en s'emparant délicatement de l'arme.

La lame était faite de nacre et de corail et son pommeau était incrusté de perles blanches, noires et rouges.

— Plus tranchante que n'importe quelle épée ! se rengorgea Beltainore en posant ses orbites noires sur elle.

— La Vorpaline n'est pas mal non plus ! argua le Chapelier en étirant ses lèvres.

Le Seigneur balaya ces paroles d'un revers de main.

— Elles ont été faites par les mêmes mains !

Ainsi, il s'avança religieusement vers l'anglaise puis lui tendit l'épée :

— La Coralocea incombe à un Champion.

— A quoi devrait-elle me servir ? demanda le jeune fille.

Plus légère que la Vorpaline, l'arme s'était mise à briller d'une étrange aura bleue entre les mains d'Alice.

— Ce que notre monde s'apprête à vivre risque de l'anéantir, avança sombrement Beltainore en reprenant sa place sur le trône. Cette épée a le pouvoir de révéler l'immatériel, de solidifier le liquide, de transpercer l'impalpable...

— Je... commença la jeune fille, déroutée. Je ne savais pas qu'il me faudrait encore me battre.

— N'est-ce pas le propre de l'existence... lança le géant. Oui tu vas devoir te battre car ton premier combat n'est pas terminé. Tu as seulement remporté la première bataille.

— Je croyais que...

— Tu avais tort ! l'interrompit Beltainore. Le Jabberwocky et l'armée d'Iracebeth ne furent que les prémices d'une guerre incontournable.

— Une guerre qui confronte deux entités jumelles, ajouta le Chapelier.

— Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alice. Mirana et Iracebeth ne se ressemblent pas. Elles sont aussi différentes que la nuit et le jour !

Le Chapelier tourna la tête vers Beltainore qui lui rendit un regard entendu.

— Tu finiras par comprendre, déclara finalement le géant en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

— Je ne suis pas une enfant, je vous l'ai déjà prouvé ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Que vouliez-vous dire ? Chapelier, réponds-moi, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules comme s'il était désolé.

— Je ne peux rien te dire Alice. Tu dois comprendre par toi même.

**O°O°O**

Accompagnée de Torial, Gangër et Stayne, l'ex souveraine se trouvait dans une clairière à l'abri de grands arbres morts. Des rais de lumière verte émanant d'un soleil émeraude filtraient entres les branchages secs. En ce lieu était aménagé un véritable atelier ou les nains-forgeron fabriquaient les armes pour Iracebeth. Le bruit des marteaux cognant le métal écrasait le chant d'étranges animaux vivant dans les marécages. Sous un grand saule noueux aux feuilles jaunes, un amas d'épées tranchantes luisaient d'un éclat vert.

— Enfin ! s'exclama Iracebeth en regardant le tas d'armes.

— Je vois que tu as suivi mon conseil, s'éleva la voix de l'ombre à l'adresse du maître nain.

— Conseil ? grinça ce dernier sans même regarder Gangër.

— Tu es moins bourrin que je ne le pensais, la subtilité ne t'est donc pas étrangère, railla la créature.

Torial serra les poings sous cette insulte.

— Il vous mène par le bout du nez ! déclara le Valet en affichant un sourire moqueur.

— Cela nous fait donc un point commun, répondit Torial.

Piqué au vif, Stayne allait rétorquer quand Iracebeth interrompit leur conversation :

— Taisez vous ! hurla la peste. Je ne m'entends plus penser. Regardez donc... continua-t-elle en se penchant sur les lames rutilantes. Ces petites merveilles vont me conduire à la réussite.

— Méfiance ma Reine ! déclara l'ombre en glissant vers elle. Ces armes seules ne peuvent te mener au triomphe. Même si ces épées sont capables de réduire l'armée de Mirana au néant, elles ne peuvent vaincre celle de Beltainore.

— Beltainore ? Releva-t-elle en perdant son sourire.

—Oui ma Reine... susurra Gangër. Celui-ci a troqué sa neutralité pour se rallier à ta soeur.

Les joues blêmes de la petite furie se teintèrent de rouge tandis que son regard s'assombrissait.

— Traitre ! Traître ! hurla-t-elle en tapant du pied. Ce maudit poisson va payer très cher cet affront !

— Calme-toi ma Reine... tu as désormais un ami et un allié désirant plus que tout te voir accéder au trône.

Le visage d'Iracebeth perdit peu à peu sa teinte cramoisie pour un masque plus serein.

— Merci Gangër. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, dit-elle en faisant mine de poser sa tête sur l'épaule identique de l'ombre.

Stayne et Torial grimacèrent en même temps.

— Abjecte, murmura le Valet en réajustant son cache-oeil.

— Pire que ça, ajouta le maître nain avant de se détourner.

Il restait encore beaucoup de travail à ce dernier car la vraie machine de guerre n'était pas encore terminée...

**O°O°O**

Les fioles multicolores contrastaient vivement dans le laboratoire immaculé de la Reine Blanche. Celle-ci était justement penchée sur la table garnie de flacons criards et mélangeait savamment plusieurs substances.

— Voyez comme la cendre se dissout dans le codeur du flétan rose broyée... expliqua-t-elle de sa voix sempiternellement vaporeuse

Perchés sur deux tabourets hauts, Twidlle Di et Twidlle Dum regardaient Mirana préparer une mystérieuse mixture.

— Et à quoi ça sert ? demanda synchroniquement les deux frères.

— Je préfère garder le secret mais sachez seulement que ceci peut nous être d'un grand secours.

Intrigués, les jumeaux allaient surenchérir lorsqu'un éclair bleu zébra le laboratoire. Dans un bruit d'eau significatif, Tante Philomène se matérialisa et glissa jusqu'à Mirana.

— Beltainore s'est rallié à notre cause, c'est cela ? anticipa celle-ci avant d'esquisser un sourire.

— Oui ma Reine, il est avec nous ! Il a accepté ! répondit la sorcière en prenant les mains de la souveraine dans les siennes.

— Comme je suis heureuse ! Cela ne veut pas dire que notre victoire est assurée mais grâce à lui nos chances de vaincre sont décuplées.

— Elles le sont bel et bien, votre Altesse. Beltainore est un véritable guerrier !

— Plus que ça même ! rétorqua Mirana en pressant les mains lisses de Tante Philomène.

— Oh oui ! enchaina cette dernière. Beltainore est un roi !

**O°O°O**

Peu après que le Seigneur du Domaine des Eaux se soit retiré, Lyrana et Néïdé firent leur apparition dans la salle du trône.

Quand les sirènes virent l'épée, elles s'exclamèrent en même temps :

— La Coralocea !

La jeune fille ne partagea pas leur enthousiasme car les paroles du Chapelier et de Beltainore résonnaient toujours dans sa tête.

— Ce n'est pas qu'une légende ! ajouta la sirène brune, ses yeux jaunes brillant intensément.

— Mais qu'en est-il de ses pouvoirs ? poursuivit Néïdé, pragmatique.

—Je crains que nous le découvrions bien assez tôt, rebondit le Chapelier.

Subjuguée par l'arme mythique, Lyrana s'approcha d'Alice et se pencha sur la lame.

— Puis-je la porter quelques instants ? Oh non, non ! Je pourrais l'abîmer ! bredouilla-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle admirait la Coralocea, la créature remarqua enfin la robe déchirée et tachée de sang d'Alice.

— Qu'est-il arrivé ? s'inquiéta la sirène.

—L'Antre de Dorsar, répondit distraitement l'anglaise.

— Il faut arranger ça, s'exclama Lyrana en attrapant sa main.

Cette dernière fendit alors la matière aquatique et traversa le palais nacré avant d'arriver dans une pièce ressemblant fortement à une chambre.

— Te voici chez moi ! s'exclama la brune avant de plonger la tête dans un coffre à la recherche de bandages.

— Tu vis donc au Palais, déclara la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle.

Ce qui devait être le lit de la sirène ressemblait à un hamac dont le filet serait un drap de soie suspendu et les supports quatre poteaux tout de perles et de roches turquoise.

— Nous vivons toutes au palais. Beltainore est notre protecteur, répondit Lyrana en revenant vers Alice.

Sa magnifique chevelure noire flottait autour de son visage pour l'encadrer d'un nuage soyeux.

— J'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut mais tu dois retirer ta robe afin que je panse tes plaies, reprit-t-elle en débouchant une petite fiole violine.

La jeune fille obéit et retira ses vêtements pour laisser Lyrana la soigner. Seulement couverte par de larges morceaux de tissu couvrant sa poitrine et ses hanches, elle laissa la sirène s'occuper de ses blessures. Cela fait, Alice s'empara de sa robe quand sa nouvelle amie l'arrêta :

— Tu ne peux la remettre, elle est couverte de sang ! Attends, je vais arranger ça.

Sur ces mots, Lyrana replongea dans son coffre et en ressortit deux longs tissus verts et plusieurs petits coquillages argentés.

Tournant autour d'Alice, la sirène enroula une première étoffe autour de sa taille qu'elle fixa avec les coquilles brillantes et fit de même pour le buste de l'anglaise.

— C'est mieux ainsi, déclara Lyrana. Retournons voir Néïdé et le Chapelier ! Le véritable combat est sur le point de commencer.

Alice ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les poser sur la Coralocea.

_Gagnera-t-elle une fois de plus ?_

**O°O°O**

**NDLA : Merci encore pour vos reviews !**


	12. Formez les rangs !

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 12**

**Formez les rangs !**

**O°O°O**

Quand Alice se présenta devant le Chapelier vêtue de ses nouveaux atours, ce dernier esquissa un grand sourire.

— Oh ! De la soie de méduse ! Il ne te manque plus qu'un chapeau ! s'exclama-t-il en frôlant l'épaule de la jeune fille, couverte par l'étoffe aquatique.

Celle-ci tressaillit imperceptiblement, une fois de plus étonnée par les émotions que faisait naître son ami.

— De la soie… de méduse ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du chapeauté.

— C'est un tissu très rare ! Il brille dans le noir ! Ah ! En plus d'être beau, il peut être utile !

Il rit de sa propre remarque en regardant tour à tour Alice et les deux sirènes.

— Nous devrions rejoindre Beltainore. Il se trouve dans la salle du Conseil, déclara Néïdé après cet éclat.

Sur ce, le quatuor se dirigea vers une aile reculée du palais de nacre et arriva dans une pièce circulaire. Les murs, sans nulle aspérité, brillaient d'un éclat bleu pale tel l'intérieur d'un coquillage mystérieux. En son centre trônait une gigantesque table semblant d'argent. A défaut d'être lisse, son plateau était tout en relief et représentait vraisemblablement une carte. On pouvait y voir une chaine montagneuse, un océan, des forets et bien d'autres régions encore…

— Voici les terres marécageuses, annonça Beltainore en tendant sa main vers une zone isolée du Pays.

La jeune fille se pencha sur la carte et vit lesdites Terres Marécageuses. Ces dernières étaient peu vastes et visiblement encombrées par une végétation dense et des marais proéminents.

— C'est là que se trouvent Iracebeth et son idiot de Valet, déclara le Chapelier.

Alice porta son œil plus loin et vit un espace quasi désertique peu éloigné des Terres Marécageuses. Certainement était-ce l'endroit où Mirana avait banni sa sœur…

— Jamais Gänger aurait dût être libéré ! En plus du soutien de Torial et de son peuple, cette misérable engeance est un ennemi puissant. Nous ne devons pas le sous estimer, gronda le Seigneur des Eaux.

— Que devons-nous faire, alors ? demanda l'anglaise.

— Nous tenir prêt et préparer notre offensive. Iracebeth peut attaquer à tout moment.

Et toi, Champion, le seras-tu ?

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement en se remémorant le jour Frabieux.

— Oui, répondit-elle après une imperceptible hésitation.

Le Chapelier sourit à l'entente de ce petit mot qui signifiait bien des choses.

**O°O°O**

Devant le miroir brisé de la Tour Capricieuse, Iracebeth admirait son reflet morcelé. Les épouses des nains-forgerons, de petits êtres aux longues chevelures ébouriffées avaient confectionné de nouvelles tenues pour les exilés. A l'instar de leurs époux aux bras ou jambes d'enclumes et autres marteaux, les femmes arboraient des extrémités en quenouilles, dès et ciseaux. Leurs rôles au sein de cette société rustre n'était, non pas d'exercer quelques talents stylistiques, mais de fabriquer des toiles, tentes et sac servant aux œuvres des forgerons. Cependant, suite aux sollicitations intempestives de l'ex souveraine, les petites mains avaient fini par confectionner pour la peste et son valet des vêtements pour remplacer les leurs, déchirés.

— Cela n'égale pas les atours que je portais auparavant mais je m'en contenterais en attendant… déclara-t-elle en replaçant quelques mèches de sa crinière rouge.

Une lourde robe verte et bronze avait remplacé son ancienne toilette. Seul un gros cœur brodé de lianes et de feuilles entrelacées ornait le corsage. On retrouvait également celui celui-ci sur la chevelure rougeoyante d'Iracebeth, en un petit feutre rouge vif.

— Oui, en attendant de retrouver votre place sur le trône, poursuivit mielleusement Stayne qui lissait indolemment les plis de sa nouvelle cape.

Une cuirasse bronze avait remplacé celle d'argent qu'il avait perdu. Le plastron était sculpté d'étranges formes géométriques à l'instar du reste de son armure. Une cape du même coloris vert que la robe d'Iracebeth était jetée sur ses épaules.

— Méfie-toi des vipères qui sifflent à tes oreilles, ma Reine, déclara Gänger qui venait d'apparaître aux côtés de cette dernière.

— Ne sois pas donc si inquiet, répondit-elle en se retournant vers son Valet. Il me faudra du temps avant d'avoir de nouveau confiance en lui.

Ilosovic déglutit et suivit néanmoins Iracebeth qui descendit prestement les escaliers de la Tour. Arrivée en bas, elle désigna d'un geste nerveux Swampy qui émit un croassement sonore. Dessus était assis Gomel qui flattait d'une main experte le cou visqueux de la grenouille marron.

— J'espère que c'est la dernière fois qu'il me faut grimer sur cette chose, maugréa Stayne en se hissant sur la créature.

Une fois installé sur Swampy, il tendit sa main à la petite furie. Il prit alors un malin plaisir à la voir peiner à s'assoir sur le monstre gluant.

Au terme de longues minutes où le visage blanchâtre d'Iracebeth vira au rouge, le passeur glissa enfin sur l'onde. Au dessus, flottant comme un fantôme, Gänger accompagnait le trio, ses yeux émeraude étincelant comme de vraies pierres précieuses.

Parvenu à un carrefour où deux voies d'eau s'enfonçaient dans les marais, Gomel dirigea le batracien vers l'artère la plus étroite.

— J'ai hâte de retrouver mon palais ! s'exclama l'ex reine en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine. L'odeur est épouvantable ici !

— Espérons que Torial soit à la hauteur, grinça Stayne, aussi impatient de retrouver des terres plus saines.

L'astre vert trouait le plafond végétal de lames diffuses. Les feuillages morts et les branches entremêlées formaient une arche naturelle tel un long couloir de quelques palais fantasmagoriques.

— Encore un peu de patience, murmura l'ombre, de sa voix fantomatique.

— J'en ai assez d'être patiente ! s'exclama la peste en glissant de Swampy.

Déséquilibrée, elle s'accrocha à Stayne qui manqua lui aussi de chanceler.

— Tu seras récompensée, répondit l'ombre.

Rapidement la voûte végétale laissa place à un plafond de pierre.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda Stayne

— Au repaire de l'Arac, répondit Gomel en allumant la lanterne qui pendait à sa ceinture.

— L'Arac ? Releva Iracebeth ? Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix haut-perchée.

—Un autre allié, répondit mystérieusement la créature fantomatique.

Brisée par le corps de Swampy, l'eau se fendait dans un bruit de mélasse. Ils filaient désormais dans un tunnel obscur, seulement éclairé par la faible lumière du nain forgeron. Telle l'aura diffuse d'une grosse luciole, celle-ci projetait une faible clarté dans le boyau.

L'artère s'agrandit alors et déboucha dans une immense grotte souterraine. Une odeur étrange y régnait. On pouvait reconnaitre le froid parfum de l'humidité et un autre, indéterminable, épicé et terreux…

D'un saut habile, Swampy atterrit sur la berge et s'aplatit pour laisser ses occupants descendre.

Comme l'atelier se trouvant dans la clairière, un autre se situait dans ces profondeurs caverneuses. Des centaines de nains cognaient, vissaient, sciaient des métaux étranges dont l'utilisation échappait à Iracebeth et Stayne.

— Que font-ils ? demanda le Valet en s'approchant des nains.

— Ils achèvent l'armure, déclara trivialement Gomel.

— L'armure ? répéta Iracebeth sans comprendre. Quelle armure ?

— Celle de l'Arac, répondit Torial en arrivant près d'eux.

Sa massue d'or brillait sous les feux rougeoyants des torches plantées à même à la terre.

— Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette Arac ? soupira Ilosovic.

Un petit rire grinçant échappa au maître nain.

— La fameuse machine de guerre, déclara-t-il avant d'hurler : Faites sortir l'Arac !

Un énorme bruit de gonds rouillés brisa la rumeur des ouvriers. L'ex reine et le Valet se tournèrent simultanément vers la source du fracas et vit sur une paroi de la clairière obscure deux immenses portes s'ouvrirent grâce à un savant mécanisme.

Stayne fit un bon en arrière en dégainant sa nouvelle épée tandis qu'Iracebeth se dissimulait derrière lui.

Une gigantesque araignée aux longues pates venait de jaillir des portes. Aussi grande que la première aile du château d'Iracebeth, son corps velus était recouvert d'une cuirasse couleur sable où brillait des sortes de runes luisantes. Sa tête émergeait de cette masse de poils drus et de métal où brillaient huit yeux rouges. Ses crochets coupaient l'air dans un bruit scission horrible.

La bête portait un collier massif doté d'anneaux où étaient accrochées des cordes. Les nains tiraient de toutes leurs forces dessus afin de contrôler l'Arac.

— Les ouvertures que vous apercevez dans son armure permettront à mes soldats d'attaquer en hauteur.

Stayne regardait d'un œil répugné la saillie puis soupira discrètement.

_Heureusement, il n'avait pas à grimper là dedans pour se retrouver contre le giron de ce monstre !_

— Nous sommes en train de terminer le heaume de l'Arac, poursuivit Torial avec une pointe de fierté.

— Quand sera-t-il terminé ? demanda Iracebeth avec avidité.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat vengeur tout comme celui de Gangër.

— Cette nuit, répondit le Maître nain.

— Alors nous attaquerons à l'aube, rétorqua-t-elle, plus décidée que jamais.

**O°O°O**

En amazone sur son cheval blanc, Mirana regardait son armée s'aligner en cadence. Un soleil violine jouait sur sa chevelure lunaire et sa couronne d'argent pour l'orner de reflets scintillants. En arrière plan, le château blanc se découpait dans les cieux mauves pour une vision des plus enchanteresses.

— La fin est proche ! Pas de temps à perdre, ni de temps du tout ! Ah ! S'écria le Lièvre de Mars en attrapant ses oreilles pour les nouer sous son menton.

— Hâtons-nous, répondit calmement la Reine Blanche. Nous devons rejoindre Beltainore sur les Rives Oubliées.

— Déjà ? sursauta le lapin blanc en esquissant un petit bond apeuré.

— Nous ne pouvons patienter plus longtemps.

— Je suis prête ! claironna le Loir, la main sur la tête de son aiguille.

— Soyez prudents, déclarèrent Twiddle Di et Twiddle Dum d'une même voix.

D'un gracile claquement de talon, Mirana poussa sa monture qui partit au galop. Derrière elle, son armée immaculée la suivit en mesure, formant un nuage blanc à l'horizon.

— En route ! S'exclama Bayard qui bondit à la suite du cortège.

Agrippés à ses poils, le Loir, le lièvre et lapin blanc se balancèrent au rythme des pas du chien.

L'heure avait sonné.

**O°**

Allongée sur le sable blanc, Alice regardait le ciel aquatique où brillaient les lames dansantes de la surface. Il lui semblait être seule dans cet univers bleu et pas un son ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Autour de son visage, elle sentait ses cheveux caresser son front et ses joues, flottant sous l'onde invisible.

La jeune fille était sortie de la salle du Conseil pour s'offrir quelques instants de réflexion. Elle se trouvait dans les jardins du palais où s'ébattait de multiples espèces végétales plus vivantes et colorées les unes que les autres.

Une peur plus insidieuse que celle éprouvée auparavant s'était emparée d'elle. Alice se rendait progressivement compte des multiples sentiments qui bataillaient en son esprit et cela lui donnait le vertige.

— Puis-je ? demanda soudain une voix.

Tournant doucement la tête, Alice vit la crinière rousse du Chapelier se découper dans ce monde azuré.

— Bien entendu, répondit-elle, les mains croisées sur son ventre.

Un sourire sur ses lèvres blêmes, il s'allongea à contresens de sa compagne, sa tête à hauteur de la sienne. La jeune fille frissonna quand le parfum si singulier de son ami vint emplir ses narines.

Une odeur sucrée de bonbon acidulé et fraiche comme la menthe…

— Es-tu triste, Champion ? demanda-t-il en perdant son regard absinthe sur l'immensité aqueuse.

— Je ne sais pas. Je crois que…. je crois que j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle.

— Seuls les fous n'ont pas peur ! Ah !

— Mais moi je suis folle, rétorqua Alice.

Sans le prévoir, cette propre remarque la fit rire. Son éclat s'éleva dans l'air de ce monde comme une mélodie légère et cela l'apaisa quelque peu.

— Rien n'est logique, ici… finit-elle par dire, tout en pivotant.

Le chapeauté en fit autant et leurs deux visages se retrouvèrent proches l'un de l'autre.

— La logique n'est qu'une affaire de point de vue. Ta logique peut être illogique selon l'esprit auquel tu te confrontes, murmura-t-il.

— D'où je viens, j'apparais comme une personne illogique, répondit-elle, fascinée par les yeux verts de son ami.

Le Chapelier sourit doucement en plongeant plus encore son regard dans le sien :

— Mais d'où viens-tu ?

Cette soudaine question bouleversa Alice. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour bafouiller quelques mots quand une voix lui coupa la parole.

— Ils arrivent ! Ils sont là !

Alice et le Chapelier se relevèrent et virent Lyrana, visiblement alarmée. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondoyaient autour de son visage clair comme un nuage noir. Ses branchies rougeoyantes s'ouvraient et se refermaient rapidement au rythme de sa respiration hachée.

— De quoi parles-tu ? demanda le Champion en fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

— Iracebeth et sa nouvelle armée ! Elles arrivent ! répondit-elle, ses yeux jaunes brillant d'inquiétude mais aussi de plaisir.

**O°O°O**

**NDLA : Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! A nouveau, je vous remercie pour votre assiduité et pour me laisser des commentaires. Une fois de plus, j'ose demander à ceux qui viennent lire cette histoire de laisser une petite trace de leur passage. Ainsi, je pourrais corriger d'éventuels éléments pouvant me faire défaut ou simplement connaître votre sentiment à l'égard de cette fan fiction. En tant que lecteurs de , je vous confie que je songe éventuellement à traduire cette fic en anglais mais, hélas, je suis une bien piètre traductrice alors… si quelqu'un possède un niveau confirmé voire se trouve bilingue… je me permets de solliciter son aide. Mes hommages chers lecteurs…**


	13. Confrontations

**O°O°O**

**Chapitre 13****  
****Confrontations**

**O°O°O****  
****O**

Un soleil rose brillait dans le ciel des Rives Oubliées. Son disque luisant se reflétait sur la surface de l'eau et le sable violine scintillait sous le sempiternel ressac de l'eau. Face à la plage s'étendait une profonde végétation d'un vert noirâtre, contrastant avec les tons pastel du bord de mer.

Proche, le galop d'un cheval vint accompagner le chant des vagues s'écrasant sur la grève. Quelques secondes plus tard arrivait la Reine Blanche, perchée sur sa monture immaculée.

— Ils ne tarderont pas, souffla Mirana en regardant la forêt dense.

Sur le dos de Bayard, les deux léporidés tremblaient de tous leurs os. Non loin, l'armée de Mirana stoppait sa cadence pour s'aligner sur le sable.

— Qu'ils sortent ! crâna le Loir en sautillant sur le crâne du chien. Nous les attendons !

**O°**

La jeune fille se trouvait à un balcon d'une des nombreuses pièces du Palais de Beltainore. Devant elle s'ébattait une vie marine dont même le grand Jules Vernes n'avait osé rêver. La clarté d'un astre aquatique renvoyait des rais diffus dans un univers bleu strié d'opale. Des créatures au buste humain et à queue de poisson nageaient en ces lieux, certaines passant et disparaissant comme des fantômes.

— Je te cherchais, déclara-t-il.

— Je sais, répondit Alice sans se retourner. Tout le monde me cherche.

Elle s'était réfugiée ici pour trouver les réponses à ses questions. L'inquiétude avait fait naître dans son esprit des interrogations tenaces qui ne cessaient de la tourmenter.

_Avait-elle réellement la force de se battre ? Le désirait-elle ? D'où provenait cette confiance aveugle de ce peuple fantasque envers elle ? Pourquoi voyait-il en elle ce qu'elle-même ne voyait pas ?_

_Que ressentait-elle pour cet ami qui l'avait accompagné dans cette aventure ?_

— Ils t'attendent, dit le Chapelier en s'avançant vers elle.

— Je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pourrais plus… avoua soudainement l'Anglaise en agrippant la rambarde de nacre.

— Alice…

— L'enjeu est si grand, Chapelier ! Et si j'échouais ? s'exclama-t-elle en courbant l'échine.

— Alors j'aurais de la confiance pour deux, répondit-il simplement.

La jeune fille se sentit vaciller sous le poids qu'elle portait. Elle voulut répondre mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

— J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais je n'en penserais pas un mot, reprit le chapeauté.

— Désolé ? releva-t-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui.

Aucun sourire ne jouait sur les lèvres blêmes du chapeauté. Son regard vert ne faisait que balayer l'immensité aquatique…

— Désolé que tu sois là, répondit-il enfin.

Le cœur d'Alice manqua un battement.

— Je ne regrette pas d'être ici, Chapelier ! s'écria-t-elle en le forçant à se tourner vers elle. Tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne regretterai d'être à tes côtés !

Quand elle prit conscience des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer, elle retira vivement ses mains de ses épaules. Une larme se mit à perler au coin de ses paupières pour disparaitre dans l'eau environnante.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Chapelier.

— Jamais… souffla-t-il avant de s'emparer de sa taille.

Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur les siennes et le monde se confondit dans cette étreinte. Alice se sentit tourbillonner sous le bonheur qui prenait progressivement possession d'elle.

Iracebeth cessa d'exister tout comme Mirana et leur querelle intestine. En cet instant il n'existait plus que lui, cet être à l'allure étrange pourtant plus proche d'elle que n'importe quelle autre personne.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, la jeune fille le retint en gémissant :

— Encore…

Les mains sur ses joues, elle vint à nouveau chercher ses lèvres tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise.

—Je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi, murmura-t-elle en s'accrochant au Chapelier. Je t'ai toujours cherché sans savoir où te trouver. Tu étais cette ombre bienfaisante dans mes rêves, cette silhouette au quatre coins de ce monde, souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux en se gorgeant du contact de ce corps pressé contre le sien.

— Ne nous oublie pas, Alice, murmura-t-il. Ne m'oublie pas. Ne m'efface pas de tes songes …

Un petit rire de joie lui échappa avant qu'elle ne réponde :

— Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?

Un silence suivit ces mots.

— Alice… déclara-t-il en se détachant d'elle. Il faut que tu comprennes.

Son visage avait soudainement perdu sa gaieté et une lueur triste brillait dans son regard absinthe.

— Chapelier ? s'inquiéta l'Anglaise. Que faut-il que je comprenne ?

Une expression douloureuse se peignit sur les traits du Chapeauté.

— Il est l'heure, Champion.

**O°O°O**

Le cheval de Mirana se cabra soudainement sous le tremblement de la terre. Avertie, elle agrippa les rennes et tenta de calmer sa monture par quelques paroles rassurantes.

—Ils sont là ! cria le lapin blanc en se cachant derrière Bayard.

Le lièvre poussa un cri aigue et couvrit ses yeux de ses oreilles.

L'armée blanche se mit en garde dans un bruit métallique alors qu'émergeait de la foret un nuage apocalyptique. De longues pâtes velues et aussi fines que des lames transpercèrent les feuilles pour découvrir une araignée monstrueuse. De chaque côté, plusieurs rangées de silhouettes trapues formaient une barrière menaçante. Munies d'armures et d'armes massives, elles avançaient au son de tambours sinistres.

Un rire perçant vint retentir dans cette clameur guerrière et Iracebeth apparut, juchée sur un crapaud aussi grand qu'un cheval.

— Tu es faites, ma chère sœur, crâna la peste en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Renonce Iracebeth, répondit cette dernière en la fixant intensément.

— Et me priver de ce qui me revient de droit ! hurla l'ex reine en roulant des yeux fous vers Mirana. Tu vas payer ma disgrâce !

La Reine Blanche regarda derrière sa rivale et accrocha le regard du Maître Forgeron.

— Torial ! lança Mirana. Je comprends ta colère. Il n'est pas trop tard pour…

— Tu te trompe ! la coupa-t-il de sa voix grave. Il est trop tard. Tu es restée insensible à notre condition et sans raison tu nous a terré dans ces marais putrides. Je ne peux plus renoncer. Le mal est fait !

Tandis que leurs deux regards s'affrontaient, une masse jaillit des flots dans une explosion aquatique.

Beltainore surgit alors dans une énorme conque attachée à six créatures hybrides. Celles-ci semblaient croisées à des lions jusqu'au tronc puis se terminaient par des queues de homards géants. Juste derrière le Seigneur des Eaux se tenaient sur le char Alice et le Chapelier.

— Elle est là ! bondit Bayard.

— Et le Chapelier ! surenchérit le Loir.

Derrière Beltainore émergea des flots une véritable légion d'hommes sirènes. Tous portaient des masques représentant des monstres marins comme les gardes protégeant le Domaine des Eaux. Leurs bustes musculeux saillaient sous leurs cuirasses dorées et leurs lances tranchantes brillaient sous l'astre rose.

Quand le char du Seigneur aquatique s'approcha suffisamment, Alice et le Chapelier sautèrent à l'eau pour nager jusqu'au rivage.

— Le Champion est de retour, grinça Iracebeth. Je vois que l'armure n'est pas de rigueur cette fois.

— Ni le bon goût, rétorqua la jeune fille en regardant l'ex reine.

Le visage de cette dernière devient rouge.

—Attaquons sans plus attendre ! cria-t-elle. Je veux voir ces pions réduits au néant !

Torial vint à sa hauteur sans quitter Mirana du regard.

— Je vous offre peut-être le moyen d'assouvir votre vengeance mais je garde le monopole du combat. Nous attaquerons dans les règles, gronda-t-il.

— Torial, souffla de nouveau la Reine Blanche.

— Trop tard, répéta-t-il avant de se retourner.

Le Maitre nain leva sa massue doré et clama d'une voix puissante :

—Pour les multiples offenses à l'encontre de notre peuple…

— Et pour les miennes ! le coupa Iracebeth toujours assise sur le batracien géant.

—Nous attaquerons Mirana et son armé quand le zénith éblouira nos têtes !

La Reine Blanche s'affaissa un instant sur son cheval et ferma les yeux.

— Soyez forte, déclara l'Anglaise en s'approchant d'elle.

— Oh Alice… murmura-t-elle. Sois-le pour nous tous.

Sur ces mots, elle talonna sa monture pour rejoindre les rangs de ses pions.

**O°O°O**


	14. Ses merveilles

**O°O°O°O°O**

**Chapitre 14  
Ses Merveilles**

O°O°O°O  
O°O  
O  
O

Le son des tambours semblait faire écho aux vagues qui s'échouaient sur les Rives Oubliées. Chaque armée se tenait en place, prêtes à déchirer l'air de leurs piques et épées rutilantes.

En retrait, Alice regardait les lames auréolées de lumière verte entres les mains des hommes de Torial.

— Dès que le combat commencera, tu n'auras plus peur, murmura le Chapelier à ses côtés.

— Comment le sais-tu ? répondit-elle sans détacher ses yeux des nains-forgerons.

— Le goût du sang est plus puissant que celui de la peur.

Etonnée, elle se tourna vers lui :

— Mais je n'ai pas le goût du carnage.

— Non. Tu as celui de la justice et tu sais au profond de toi qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens. Ah ! Bientôt ce monde retrouvera le silence…

Elle ne répondit pas car les tambours accélèrent soudainement leur cadence et le sang de la jeune fille se glaça brusquement dans ses veines.

La bataille allait commencer…

— Je t'ai toujours aimé, Alice. De tendresse lorsque tu étais une enfant et d'amour maintenant que tu es une femme, déclara le Chapelier en dégainant son épée cachée dans sa canne.

La Coralocea vibra entre les mains de l'Anglaise et se mit à luire d'une aura blanche qui l'enveloppa toute entière. La robe méduse qu'elle portait se transforma en armure de nacre épousant chaque millimètre de son corps. Son plastron ouvragé représentait une sirène portant sur le front une perle rouge.

—Je…

— Ne dis rien, répondit-il sans plus la regarder. Tu me le diras plus tard, quand ce sera terminé. J'emporterai peut-être cela avec moi…

Un cri perçant déchira la peau des tambours et Alice frissonna de tout son être.

L'assaut était lancé.

Les pions de Mirana foncèrent vers leurs ennemis, épées et piques brandies. Le cri guerrier des nains ressemblait au rugissement de lions affamés. Armes aux poings, ils fondèrent à leur tour sur les silhouettes blanches dans un fracas terrible. Des corps disloqués de Cavalier, de Tour et ceux de petits hommes jonchaient déjà le sable violine. L'eau était aussi assiégée et les soldats de Beltainore combattaient ceux de Torial, juchés sur des batraciens flottant sur l'onde.

Le regard perclus d'horreur, Alice vit le Chapelier plonger dans la bataille. Il leva haut son épée qui scintilla sous le soleil pale et enfonça sa lame dans le ventre d'un nain sanguinaire.

Derrière le vacarme de la confrontation, le rire d'Iracebeth tournoyait dans l'air comme un instrument de musique strident. La jeune fille tourna la tête et la vit alors se gausser de ce spectacle mortel.

La rage l'anima si fort qu'elle ne sentit même pas ses jambes la porter vers le combat.

_Comment pouvait-on rire de la destruction d'un monde parfait ?_

Une pluie chaude se mit à tomber et forma dans le ciel un véritable chaos pastel strié de lames opalines.

La Coraleoca semblait vivre sous les parades de l'Anglaise qui se déchaîna comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Même sa lutte contre le Jabberwocky n'avait pas éveillé en elle un tel courroux. Son bras furieux tranchait la tiédeur des Rives Oubliées pour colorer le sol de tâches rouges et humides.

—Alice ! l'appela soudainement une voix fluette.

La jeune fille leva la tête et vit Bayard accourir, le Loir s'accrochant aux poiles de son crâne plat.

— Regarde ! poursuivit le rongeur en pointant son aiguille dans la masse mouvante.

Tant absorbée par le combat, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'énorme arachnide qui s'était avancée sur le champ de bataille. Ses fines et longues pattes s'enfonçaient dans le sable et les corps des pions, les traversant comme une aiguille transpercerait du tissu. Ses huit yeux rouges luisaient d'un éclat sanguin alors que le monstre cisaillait l'air de ses crochets acérés. En cet instant, Alice prit conscience de la situation chaotique dans laquelle se trouvait l'armée blanche. Plus de Cavaliers, de Tours et de Reines parsemaient la plage que de soldats nains. Ces derniers menaient le combat et fendaient l'atmosphère de leurs épées vertes.

—Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola Alice tandis que le cheval de Mirana s'approchait d'elle.

—Ce sont les lames ! s'écria la Reine Blanche qui tentait de calmer sa monture, apeurée par le vacarme. Elles contrecarrent la magie de mon armée !

– Mettez-vous à l'abri ! ordonna la jeune fille qui serrait entre ses mains la Coralocea.

Tandis que Mirana s'en retournait, Alice courut vers le rivage, évitant de nombreuses fois l'assaut d'ennemis furibonds.

— Beltainore ! cria l'Anglaise à l'adresse du Seigneur des eaux, qui, d'une poigne musclée, enserrait le cou d'un nain.

Il porta alors son regard noir vers la jeune fille et lâcha brusquement sa proie pour se jeter sur elle. Alice fut alors projetée sur plusieurs mètres et se trouva quelques instants sonnée par la violence du choc.

— Alice !

C'était la voix du Chapelier. Ramenée à la réalité, elle sortit son visage du sable et vit avec horreur Beltainore combattre l'Arac.

Il venait de lui sauver la vie, une fois de plus, en l'écartant du chemin de la créature qui allait l'empaler de ses pates tranchantes.

L'Arac, plus grande encore que le géant des Mers, s'était avancée dans l'eau et tentait de cisailler son assaillant à coup de crochets. Sous son corps velus, des hommes-poissons venus à la rescousse de leur roi se retrouvèrent empalés par le monstre.

L'eau était devenue rouge de sang…

O°

Au loin, sur un monticule protégé par une enceinte de fortune, Iracebeth jubilait. Son rêve semblait se concrétiser de secondes en secondes. L'armée de Torial menait le combat et la peste se réjouissant du tableau cauchemardesque qui se dessinait sous ses yeux.

—C'est cela que vous attendiez tant, déclara le Maître Forgeron en regardant ce carnage d'un œil amer.

—C'est ce que vous attendiez aussi ! rétorqua-t-elle hautaine.

— Regretterez-tu, Torial ? souffla soudainement Gangër en se matérialisant derrière lui.

—Je ne pense qu'à mon peuple ! s'écria-t-il en s'éloignant le plus possible de l'ombre malfaisante.

—Tu n'es même pas à la hauteur de tes ambitions, poursuivit la créature fantomatique avant de laisser planer son rire froid dans l'air.

—Je n'ai jamais souhaité une telle tuerie !

—Que croyais-tu ? répliqua Gangër cyniquement. Que Mirana et son champion t'accorderaient l'honneur de la reddition sans combattre ?

Ecœuré, Torial abandonna les deux alliés démoniaques avec la seule envie de rappeler ses hommes.

O°

Encore étourdie, Alice mit quelques instants à se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle ne tenait plus la Coralocea et son cœur se mit à battre violemment.

Elle tomba à genoux en fouillant fébrilement le sable, poussant les cadavres de pions et ceux des nains.

— Garce ! Tu es à moi ! s'éleva brusquement une voix au dessus d'elle.

Des mèches de cheveux collés par la pluie brouillèrent sa vue et elle ne vit qu'une ombre s'abattre sur elle avant de retrouver la clarté du monde.

Roulant sur elle-même, Alice découvrit Ilosovic Stayne ferraillant contre le Chapelier. Ce dernier avait bloqué la lame du Valet de Cœur, protégeant la jeune fille d'une botte mortelle.

—Chapelier ! s'écria-t-elle.

—On dirait que le Champion a besoin d'aide ! railla Stayne en repoussant l'épée du chapeauté.

—Il y a bien trop longtemps que tu souilles cette terre, gronda le Chapelier .

—J'ai ma place autant que tu as la tienne ici, rétorqua-t-il.

—Une simple faiblesse !

La jeune fille écarquilla son regard brun, surprise par la réaction si changeante de son ami. Jamais elle n'avait vu ses yeux absinthe s'assombrirent à ce point ni sa voix devenir si dure.

_Et de quoi donc parlaient-ils ? Quelle faiblesse ?_

Ses doigts se refermèrent enfin sur la Coralocea dont le pommeau était taché de sang. Arme au poing, elle s'élança vers le Valet de Cœur mais le Chapelier s'interposa :

—C'est mon combat ! s'écria-t-il en abattant sa lame sur celle de son assaillant.

— Mais…

A ce même moment, un soldat nain se précipita sur elle. S'accroupissant, elle tendit ses bras en avant et fit passer le petit être au dessus de sa tête avant d'assener un violent coup dans son ventre.

Un râle surpassant celui des autres résonna dans l'air. Se retournant vivement, Alice vit les crochets de l'Arac cisailler l'épaule de Beltainore qui tentait de repousser le montre, son visage transi de douleur. Une cascade de sang ruisselait sur son torse blême, pleuvant sur les têtes des hommes-poissons encore en vie.

Mue par un sentiment d'urgence, elle se précipita dans l'eau en criant le nom du Seigneur des eaux.

—Recule ! Tu dois poursuivre ton œuvre ! rugit le géant entre deux gémissements. Pour le Règne Blanc !

Un cri venant du plus profond de son corps frappa l'atmosphère et dans un effort immesuré, Beltainore plongea dans l'onde rouge, entraînant avec lui la gigantesque araignée.

O°

— Non ! hurla Iracebeth dont les yeux sortir presque de leurs orbites. Comment est-ce possible ?

Torial, quant à lui, regardait d'un œil ulcéré les eaux mouvantes où venait de sombrer l'Arac et le géant. Sur la surface flottait les corps de ses hommes et ceux de leurs montures batraciennes.

Son armée avait incontestablement perdu sur le front marin et maintenant que l'araignée se trouvait au fond de l'eau, la victoire ne semblait plus aussi évidente.

Les deux alliés virent alors les derniers hommes-poissons s'aligner dans l'eau et brandirent des arcs de corail.

Une pluie de flèches brillantes tomba sur la plage, là où combattaient les nains-forgerons. Des hurlements terribles accompagnèrent le bruit métallique des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, créant une funeste musique.

A son tour, un hurlement sortit de la gorge de Torial qui courut sur le rivage en dépit des traits qui crevaient l'air.

—Retirez-vous ! Je vous l'ordonne ! Lâchez vos armes !

— Non ! Non ! Traître ! s'époumona Iracebeth dont la fureur était à son comble.

Etonné, ses hommes encore debout regardèrent leur maître se précipiter sur le sable taché de sang.

—Mirana ! cria Torial. Nous abandonnons le combat !

Cette dernière apparut alors, son cheval formant une tâche blanche dans cet univers sanguin.

Le nain tomba à genoux quand la Reine arriva près de lui tandis que les Rives oubliées retrouvaient son silence coutumier. Près d'elle trottinait Bayard et le petit rongeur accroché à ses poils bruns.

Alice, le Chapelier et Stayne regardèrent simultanément le chef de guerre courber l'échine devant Mirana.

—Nous abandonnons. Ta sentence sera la mienne. Epargne mes hommes et punie moi.

La Reine regarda celui qui fut son ennemi quelques instants plus tôt.

—Tu es sage Torial et je déplore ce carnage bien qu'il m'ait permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Etonné, le nain leva son regard vers la Reine Blanche qui souriait.

—Tu ne seras point puni mais récompensé. J'aurais dû privilégier le sort de ton peuple lorsque j'en avais l'occasion. Pardonne-nous pour t'avoir oublié. Aide-moi à mettre fin à la rancune d'Iracebeth afin qu'elle ne nuise plus jamais à ce royaume.

Les yeux de Torial se mirent à luire de reconnaissance. Quand il se redressa, Mirana tendit sa main pour sceller leur nouvel accord d'une poigne fraternelle.

—Bande de lâches ! s'écria brusquement le Valet de Coeur, indifférent à cet échange. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Ivre d'une colère réveillée par Alice, il se jeta sur le Chapelier qui s'écroula sur le sable.

—Non ! cria la jeune fille alors qu'il levait haut son épée pour l'abattre sur son ami.

Le temps arrêta brusquement son cours infernal tandis que le cœur d'Alice s'apprêtait à exploser.

Ce fut comme un clignement de cil, un saut dans l'espace seulement troublé par un bruit aqueux…

Elle était là, près de Stayne et du Chapelier. Son bras était encore tendu et la Coralocea ruisselait de sang. Une seconde plus tard, le corps décapité d'Ilosovic s'effondrait sur le sable.

—Alice, murmura le Loir juché sur la tête de Bayard.

La tête du Valet de Coeur avait roulé aux pieds du cheval de Mirana qui regardait cette chose d'un œil lointain.

Un cri inhumain déchira le silence qui s'était installé et tous tournèrent la tête vers le promontoire où se tenait Iracebeth.

— Sois maudite ! Comment as-tu pu ! Traîtresse ! hurlait-elle inlassablement.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, rayant sa face blêmes de stries dégoulinantes et le ciel s'assombrit soudainement comme si une tempête se préparait.

—Oui ! Laisse éclater ta colère Iracebeth que je m'en nourrisse, que je l'absorbe... résonna la voix de Gangër dans les Rives Oubliées.

Et de nouveau son rire démoniaque retentit dans l'air pour emplir les cieux d'un tonnerre moqueur.

— Pitié Alice ! cria le Loir en se recroquevillant sur le crâne de Bayard.

Etonnée, la jeune fille regarda le rongeur puis la Reine Blanche qui pleurait en silence.

Le monde s'assombrit alors comme si un voile noir recouvrait chaque parcelle du rivage

— Alice, souffla le chapeauté. Ne m'oublie pas...

Son murmure se perdit dans le néant car son corps tout entier se mit à disparaître.

— Chapelier ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide. Il n'était déjà plus là. Levant la tête, elle vit l'océan s'évanouir avec les hommes-poissons puis la forêt danse derrière la plage. Vint ensuite le tour des centaines de pions, des nains et enfin celui d'Iracebeth.

Tous disparurent ; la Reine Blanche, le Loir, Bayard, tous se volatilisèrent...

— Mais qu'est-ce... balbutia la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Et ce rire, plus infernal que jamais, tournoyait toujours dans l'atmosphère lourde de la plage et les ténèbres recouvrirent ce qu'il restait de lumière.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, seule dans un vide noir et infini. Alice serrait la Coralocea à s'en broyer la main tout en essayant d'accrocher le moindre élément tangible dans cet abîme insondable.

— Ce que tu fuyais inlassablement a fini par te rattraper Champion, s'éleva la voix de Gangër.

—Où es-tu ? cria-t-elle. Montre-toi !

Un autre rire accueillit cette réplique.

— Seule avec toi même Alice Kingsley, ce que tu redoutes le plus, n'est-ce pas ?

— Où sont-ils ? rugit l'anglaise en tournant sur elle-même.

—Mais tu le sais fort bien, répondit la voix de la créature fantomatique. Ils ont tous disparus ! Tous ! Ils sont dans tes limbes...

Elle poussa un cri de peur et de frustration tout en tailladant furieusement le vide.

—_ Un, deux, trois, le champion les détruira, quatre, cinq, six... _chantait l'entité invisible, se gaussant entre deux rimes.

— Assez ! hurla-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

La voix de Gangër résonnait abominablement dans son crâne qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

— Finis-en Alice. Libère-toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Tu ne peux tous les sauver. Oui, libère-toi de tes chaînes et plus jamais tu n'auras peur...

Des larmes brouillaient sa vue tandis qu'elle sentait la présence du spectre à ses côtés. Son aura verte formait une tache colorée dans ce monde chaotique et ses paroles sonnaient désormais comme une douce mélodie.

— Prends l'épée Alice. Finis-en...

Tremblante, elle leva sa lame et l'approcha de son abdomen.

— Tu n'auras jamais plus peur, continua Gangër. Ni ici, ni ailleurs...

Soudain, un minuscule point bleu rompit le règne des ténèbres. L'ombre malfaisante ne cessait de parler mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Alice ne voyait plus que ce petit cercle azur qui flottait dans le noir comme une étoile solitaire.

— Fais-le… brise tes chaînes...

Le point se rapprocha et la jeune fille discerna les délicats contours de petites ailes.

—Absolem... murmura-t-elle.

_**Ne l'écoute pas Alice !**_

La voix du sage avait supplanté celle de l'entité maléfique dans sa tête et le papillon voletait devant elle, plus majestueux que jamais.

_**Ne renie pas ce monde ! C'est le tien ! C'est le nôtre !**_

Soudain, le petit visage parcheminé du papillon sembla rajeunir et dans un émerveillement sans fin, elle reconnut le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé :

— Père, souffla-t-elle.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mouillant la Coralocea d'eau salée.

**_Ce royaume est le tien ma chère enfant, il est ton sanctuaire !_**

— Alice ! gronda Gangër à son oreille. Libère-toi !

_**Ma fille !**_

Les mots formèrent un amas confus dans son esprit où la voix de son père et du spectre se confondaient. La tête lui tournait abominablement et son propre corps semblait prêt à se rompre.

— Il faut que je fasse un choix, soupira-t-elle, fiévreuse.

— Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice...

_**Alice !**_

Un cri venant du plus profond de son être jaillit de sa gorge et dans un éclair de folie ou peut être de raison, elle fit tournoyer la Coralocea qui pénétra le corps immatériel de Gangër.

— Non ! cria l'ombre en se mettant à trembler violemment.

Brusquement, le spectre se colora jusqu'à devenir palpable. Horrifiée, elle vit une Iracebeth agenouillée cracher du sang, le visage complètement déformé par la haine puis l'ex reine grandit pour devenir son valet au corps décapité. Devant elle se matérialisa progressivement tous ceux qui lui avaient un jour voulu du mal.

_**Tu dois terminer mon enfant et tous nous renaîtrons...**_

- Oui père, répondit-elle en levant la Coralocea, prête à l'abattre sur le cou de ce monstre spectral.

Soudain, ce dernier prit la forme d'une silhouette aux cheveux roux.

C'était le Chapelier dont les beaux yeux absinthe fixaient l'Anglaise...

— Alice ! la supplia-t-il en tendant ses mains vers elle.

— Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en pleurs.

— C'est moi Alice, continua-t-il. Gangër s'est emparé de moi !

— Non... gémit-elle en levant les yeux vers le papillon.

Paniquée, elle chercha du regard la petite tache bleue dans le noir mais ne vit rien.

— Père ! sanglota Alice.

L'épée tremblait dans ses mains fébriles.

— Alice, c'est bien moi... continuait le Chapelier dont l'entaille dans le ventre libérait un flot de sang.

— Que dois-je faire ? cria-t-elle mais seul le silence lui répondit, entrecoupé par les suppliques du chapeauté.

—Alice ! l'implora son ami.

— Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il la regarda sans comprendre, les traits figés par la douleur.

— Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ? répéta durement la jeune fille.

—Parce qu'on ne met jamais le devant... derrière*, hoqueta-t-il enfin.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux d'Alice et alors qu'une dernière larme coulait sur sa joue, elle fendit l'air de la Coralocea et la tête du chapeauté vola dans les ténèbres.

Un éclair vert zébra ce monde obscur et la jeune fille retrouva les Rives Oubliées. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sous la pale luminosité de la plage.

Il n'y avait plus de champ de bataille, plus de pions démembrés et de petits guerriers sanguinolents. Il n'y avait que du sable mauve brillant sous un soleil rose et une eau violine émettant un tendre ressac. Elle-même ne portait plus d'armure mais sa robe méduse qui ondulait doucement dans la brise. A ses pieds, à demi enfouie dans le sable, la Coralocea brillait indolemment.

— Alice...

La jeune fille se retourna et vit son cher ami étirer ses lèvres en un sourire chanceux. Folle d'un bonheur inespéré, elle se précipita vers lui. Ce dernier ouvrit ses bras pour l'accueillir et ils s'étreignirent longtemps.

— Tu ne m'as pas oubliée, murmura-t-il, son visage caché dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

— Je te l'ai dit, c'est impossible, répondit-elle en venant chercher ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, soudés l'un à l'autre comme un seul et même corps. Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin, l'astre diurne déclinait à l'horizon. Les Rives oubliées avaient troqué leur parure mauve pour une autre, plus flamboyante que le feu.

— As-tu compris ? demanda-t-il.

—Oui, répondit l'Anglaise en plongeant dans le regard vert de son ami.

—Ce sont tes merveilles, Alice. Tout cela, c'est toi qui l'as créé. Chaque recoin de ce monde, chaque contrée, chaque arbre, chaque fleur... chacun d'entre nous, murmura-t-il. C'est merveilleusement fou, ah !

—Merveilleusement fou, reprit-elle en posant une main sur la joue blanche du Chapelier. Je l'ai compris lorsque Gangër a pris ton apparence et qu'il s'est trompé à ta propre devinette.

— Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau ?

— Oui.

—Je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée, répondit-il en souriant.

— Tu ne le sauras probablement jamais, souffla-t-elle. Iracebeth était cette part de moi qui reniait constamment ce monde car je n'osais trop y croire. Gangër, lui, était ma plus grande crainte : celle de détruire un jour ce pays. Moi seule possède ce pouvoir.

— Nous te faisons confiance et respectons chacune de tes décisions.

—Mais il va falloir que je fasse un choix.

Le Chapelier baissa la tête, fuyant le regard brun de la jeune fille.

— Tu pourrais rester ? demanda-t-il imperceptiblement.

— Encore une idée merveilleusement folle, répondit Alice.

— Merveilleusement folle, répéta-t-il, malheureux. Mais tu dois rentrer.

—Non.

Le chapeauté écarquilla ses yeux absinthe en relevant brusquement la tête.

— Qu'as-tu dit ?

— Que je restais. Cette terre est le mienne. Il n'y a rien pour moi dans l'autre monde. Tout ce que je désire se trouve ici.

Aussi fou de joie qu'on pourrait l'être, le Chapelier prit la taille d'Alice et la serra entre ses bras.

O°O°O

Tout le monde était réuni aux pieds de la maison du Chapelier. La grande table était garnie d'une cinquantaine de théière ainsi que d'une centaine de tasses toutes différentes les unes des autres.

Le Loir fustigeait toujours Cheschire qui se retenait de le dévorer. Le lièvre de Mars jonglait avec des cupcakes qu'il envoyait à la tête de Twidlle Dee et Twiddle Dum. Bayard, entouré de sa famille canine, jouait tendrement avec ses chiots. Même la Reine Blanche était présente et portait d'un geste aérien une tasse fumante à ses lèvres sombres. En face d'elle, Torial tentait difficilement de tenir une minuscule soucoupe en porcelaine qui tremblait dans sa main rude.

Non loin de cette joyeuse tablée se trouvait la Tante Philomène dont l'étonnante robe bleue électrique flottait au grès d'une brise imaginaire. Assise à même l'herbe sèche, elle conversait avec son amour retrouvé, le géant Beltainore. Ce dernier se trouvait dans un trou d'eau où seul son torse musculeux émergeait de la surface.

Pour compléter ce tableau fantastique, le Chapelier présidait la Tea-Party. A ses côtés se tenait Alice, vêtue de sa robe bleue, dont les yeux brillaient intensément.

Elle était follement heureuse ici et par dessus, elle était à sa place.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en sentant la caresse légère d'une petite aile sur sa joue.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle reverrait son père en cet endroit. Il était le gardien de ce monde fantasque et possédait les clés de son esprit. Chaque faiblesse, obstacle et danger qu'elle avait essuyé était un conflit dans le monde triste des hommes.

Toute cette beauté émanait d'elle sans que la jeune fille sache comment un tel don était possible.

Tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur celle du Chapelier, Alice songea qu'il y aurait certainement d'autres combats à mener et encore d'autres merveilles à découvrir.

**FIN**

_Parce qu'on ne met jamais le devant derrière* _Cette réponse fait référence à la solution de Lewis Carroll à la devinette : pourquoi un corbeau ressemble à un bureau

**NDLA :** Certes, de longs mois se sont écoulés mais... voici comment s'achève cette fic que vous avez été nombreux à lire. Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont aidé à poursuivre cette histoire. J'espère vous avoir fait un peu voyager au pays d'Alice et de Tim Burton ! Mes hommages…


End file.
